Angels in Heaven
by Eva McGregor
Summary: AU after the Fall, Weiss is dead and Ran is the only surviver all isnt what it seems as Farfarello takes Ran as his own then discovers Esset werent the only people after the redhead and his sister. Features OC
1. Part One Jei

**Angels in Heaven**

FafarellosAya/ Eva McGregor

Jei, Ran, Nagi, Schuldich, Ken

R; adult subject matter, mentions of child abuse, mentions of sex and non-con.

Category: Psychological, supernatural, angst, dram, hentai, Romance, Action/adventure

Summery: When Weiss is killed at the end of the original show (along with Aya-chan) and Ran turns out to be the only survivor; Jei- formally Farfarello- takes it upon himself to take care of the assassin. Then upon, learning the boy is only sixteen he discovers the true plan God has for him. Then Ken shows up to tell him Esset wasn't the only threat to Ran and his sister Aya. But which is harder, protecting Ran from the enemy or raising a teenager on his own?

AU notes: as is explained in the fic Ran is Aya-chan's younger brother; Kritiker mistook the two ages when Ran took his sisters name. So Ran has just turned sixteen; he's six months younger then Nagi who is closer to the age of seventeen. Also for sake of having a bad guy; Crawford is a pedophile 'cause I'm mad at him right now (ironically because of his role in this fic) and may or may not die depending on if I want to feature him or not. And lastly (cause you still need a surprise) Jei is not insane and he isn't missing an eye.

This fic is finished but I'm going to make everyone wait for the next chapter cause this took me a hell of a long time to write!

8888

8888

telepathy

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

8888

**Angels in Heaven**

**Part One: Jei**

**Jei was a religious man**; he had always been a man of God. Until the day his mother killed God. From then on the Deity he thought of as God because a cold hearted bastered that turned his back on his children. He did hold God in high regard, in everything he did; he did it in the name of God.

Every death.

Every torture.

Every cut on his body.

Was done in the name of God.

In his mind he was doing God's work, by making the God his made cry for every sin. Because surely if his God and that God were the same then his family would still be alive, now wouldn't they?

But it wasn't true and he knew it, though he denied it everyday. For there was no separate God and the God he made weep for every sin was his own

Jei used to pray every day for God to come back and give him his family back, or give him a sign he had returned for good banishing the Evil God away. Until Schuldich made him stop for he didn't want to hear those prayers and didn't he know God didn't exist?

Little did he know everything happened for a reason and his prayers were going to be answered. Just not in the way he expected.

It all started the day Weiss died.

88

They had crashed into the sea were Crawford- in his very last act of kindness- told Swartz to get out of the building before it collapsed . Five bodies had been found, four head and one alive. The one Jei thought he wanted dead the most had lived, and the one that one had strived to save had not lived.

It seemed fitting the redhead should take the place of his sister in the hospital bed. Yet he would be leaving the hospital in a few months to nothing and no one.

It was then that in his mind Jei had found what he was suppose to do. God had given his sign that he was indeed alive if not hindered by the Evil God. Fujimiya had survived; his mortal enemy had survived when odd had dictated he shouldn't have. He was supposed to live, thus he would live whether he wanted to or not.

The first thing Jei did was get Schuldich to give up Weiss' location. The second thing he did was use the money he had sitting in the bank and used not even a small amount to buy the flower shop.

At this time the others had disbanded and left Japan. Crawford took Nagi with him to the States on the pretense the boy needed an adult to take care of him; despite the teens protests he would rather stay. Schuldich had gone back to Germany to see if he could locate an Uncle that still lived; he wanted as normal of a life as possible for a while wit the last blood family he had.

Jei had nothing but his new purpose and a shop he had no idea how to run. So he learned. He lost the eye patch- a result of having an eye infection years ago and afterward it was just a look- for it got in the way. Then surgically had most of the visible scars removed the ones that hindered his mobility. He enrolled in the local trade school with the intent to learn business and botany.

He removed the possessions of the other three members; well two members since discovering an interesting fact. Fujimiya and Hidaka shared a room and a bed. Their things were mixed in the large room so much so that Jei could only discern certain things as either one or the others. That room he left alone, if Fujimiya wanted to get rid of his lovers things he would do that on his own. The other two member's things he packed up and put in the attic.

Jei kept the empty beds and brought his own things to a spare room that he assumed had once been Hidaka's at one point. It was strategically sound for the room was next to the redheads; and while the walls weren't paper thin they weren't so thick that things couldn't be heard either.

Five months later Jei got into his new car and drove to the hospital.

He got to know the hospital very well over the last few months. For two of them Fujimiya had been asleep while his body recovered. For the other three the redhead had gone through physical therapy and had been given time to let the fact his lover, sister, and friends were dead sink in. during that whole time Jei had kept himself from the boys sight. Fujimiya knew someone was paying his hospital bills, he knows it wasn't Kritiker for they had abandoned him the moment the others died. He knew someone had made sure the others had a real funeral, their ashes- as tradition was cremation for Japan wasn't big enough for many cemeteries- were now resting in a case down in the old mission room to be scattered or left at a later date. The doctors had told him all of this per Jei's order, just not who his benefactor was.

It was in fact Fujimiya hadn't know until that morning when Jei called to tell him what time he was going to pick him up and if he knew what was good for him he's be ready and still there when he came to pick him up. Then left three hours before he had said because he knew the redhead wasn't going to wait.

Surprisingly when Jei walked into the hospital room Fujimiya was sitting in a wheelchair by the window quietly waiting to be picked up. He was dressed in jeans and that god-awful orange sweater Jei had provided the hospital for his release. He didn't move when the Irishmen walked into the room and released the breaks on the chair.

"Let's go," Jei said curtly pulling the chair away from the window. The redhead quietly sat back in the chair the trip to the hospitals front doors. He shakily stood at them and followed Jei outside to the car stumbling a few times. Jei noted he was lacking the sure grace that had made him a formidable fighter. No wonder he hadn't run away, he wouldn't have gotten far if he tried.

Jei made no move to help the redhead when he nearly fell on his face tripping off the curb. He didn't pause to make sure the other was alright as he continued on his way to the car. He stopped long enough to unlock and open the passenger door of his car before going to the driver's side. He was ready to leave and was pulling out of the parking space before Fujimiya had the door closed, one foot still dangling out of the door. Though the whole thing the redhead remained silent, he never complained and he never turned his infamous glare on the Irishmen. It was like all the fight had died along with everyone else. That was fine; it made the young man easy to deal with.

Pulling into the garage to the shops apartments was surprising to the redhead from the look on his face; he hadn't expected to be brought here. Jei suspected he had expected to find himself in a Swartz torture room or an Esset holding facility or something just as bad. He didn't know Jei had no loyalties to Esset and Swartz was no more.

"There's food in the kitchen, your room hasn't been touched," Jei said as they entered the building. "I took the room next to yours. I have class in an hour I will be gone until six. If you do anything to hurt yourself while I'm gone you'll be sorry. I didn't pay your bills just to have to pay more."

Fujimiya looked startled at the Irishman's words, but nodded silently turning to go upstairs.

"And Fujimiya," Jei said when the redhead reached the first step. The redhead stopped and turned his head signifying he was listening. "Shop opens in a week, I expect you to be there bright and early," with that he picked up his book bag and walked out.

8888

For the next week Fujimiya stayed in his room only coming out when Jei dragged him out to eat. The cloths he wore were too big for his slim body and the style was obviously Hidaka's. Jei had woken the redhead from his nightmares frequently each time he wore the same jersey, also Hidaka's. It took two days to figure out why the team jersey was so familiar; it was Hidaka's team jersey from when he played for the J-league.

Nagi wasn't the only one good with a computer.

At five a.m. Monday morning Jei opened the shop for the early customers. People had actually waited at the door that early wanting to see who the new management was after the sign had been on the door: 'closed for new owner.'

At six Fujimiya came down as six was the customary time the shop opened. Jei wasn't sure which surprised the poor redhead more; the fact he was up that early serving customers or that he hadn't killed anyone yet.

The fan girls were happy to see the redhead, but didn't ask what happened to the others as a sign on the window that no one asks. Fujimiya gave Jei a confused glance then went to his work station and began a flower arrangement that had been left for him.

Jei didn't know that much about arranging flowers; wrapping a dozen roses was one thing but anything more complicated he left to the redhead. He set out the requested material so Fujimiya didn't have to and hired a retired neighbor woman to work the register. Maybe later he would hire more people he wasn't sure, he didn't have to work, he could keep the shop barely in the black and not care. He was after all one of the richest men in Japan thanks to some carefully planed investments and not spending more money then he had to.

In fact Fujimiya didn't have to work either, each of his co-workers had left each other a division of their assets in their wills. Since Fujimiya was the only surviving benefactor he got everything, including the Takatori fortune as Tsukiyono had left him everything by name. Jei knew the redhead didn't know this and had pulled a few strings to insure he had guardianship over the young man, he had discovered another piece of information the others didn't know.

For all he looked twenty, Ran Fujimiya wasn't. It was a mistake made when he took his sisters name, one he encouraged. Aya was Ran's older sister, she looked younger, but she was twenty. Ran was barely sixteen less then six months younger then Nagi. It was the same with Jei, Schuldich told him everyone assumed he was only eighteen or nineteen when in fact he was twenty-eight. Jei was sure Hidaka knew how old his lover was one didn't mistake the physical differences that intimately.

After the shop closed Jei had the urge to go out to dinner some place that had a casual but dressy dress code. Glancing at Fujimiya- he knew the boy owned his own clothing- he noted once again it was one of Hidaka's shirts and jeans. With a sigh he grabbed the teenager's arms before he could vanish upstairs. The redhead looked startled but nicely compliant.

"You have fifteen minutes to change," Jei said lowly taking the boy's chin in his hand to make sure he was paying attention. "Slacks and a nice shirt, if they are Hidaka's clothes I will cut them off you and make you go naked. Do you understand?"

Violet eyes widened a bit but Fujimiya nodded retreated form the Irishmen's grasp as soon as he was let go. Jei had only needed to change his shirt and call in the reservation for a good table at the time he wanted. This wasn't hard once he dropped his name. Exactly fifteen minutes later the redhead came stumbling down the stairs in a pair of black slacks and his orange sweater. Jei decided to let it slid that he saw the shirt the boy had been wearing peeking through the collar, the outside was the boy's he didn't care about the rest.

The teen didn't ask where they were going and Jei didn't offer to tell him. They drove to the restaurant in silence until they pulled up to the valet. Fujimiya looked like he was about to protest recognizing the expensive restaurant but shut his mouth when his door was opened by the valet. He waited on the curb with his arms crossed over his chest as Jei handed over his keys with a large tip to insure his car was treated well and took the token. The redhead still looked like he wanted to protest but a strong grip at his elbow told him exactly who was in charge.

88

The Matre de recognized him from previous time he spent here establishing himself as new game. From his time out and about anyone who was anyone knew who he was if not knew him by sight.

"Ah Mr. Dante," the large man greeted warmly- which considering Jei spent a considerable about of money here was understandable. "When I heard you were coming I had the best table reserved for you!" he smiled at the redhead. "This must be Ran! Lovely child, your guardian's description doesn't do you justice."

Fujimiya looked like he wasn't sure if he should blush at the complement or demand to know what the man meant. Jei saved him from that decision by giving the man a look he perfected from Crawford. The man jumped to action summoning a waiter to take them to their table a top a small rise made so the rich could look down upon the slightly less rich. With Takatori's death that place of honor usually remained empty. However most richer establishments wanted to know who their frivolous customers were and how often they would return and after it was found that Jei had citizenship and residence in Japan and he was unofficially the second richest man in Japan he became privy to that place of honor. Especially when he casually mentioned he had guardianship over the Takatori heir and control over that fortune.

Which was true even if that heir didn't know.

"Get what you like, but remember I know how old you really are," Jei said picking up his menu. Fujimiya opened his mouth to protest then closed it with a sigh and looked at his menu. They ordered dinner with no arguments, the redhead something he gave direction to with a certainty of one that had ordered it so many times they know all the questions. Looking at the menu he noted it was about mid range on the pricelist but still too expensive for a lowly assassin.

Oh yes, the boys father had been middle class. It was logical they had gone out to dinner frequently.

"How did you like your food?" Jei asked taking a sip of his wine while he waited for dessert after they had eaten.

"It was fine." Fujimiya said softly shoving the half empty plate aside, leaning back against his chair like a sullen child.

"You hardly touched it." Jei said conversationally. "Should I complain to the cook?"

"I'm not hungry," the boy said staring down at the table.

"Too bad," Jei said sipping at his wine, and waited. He was not disappointed.

"How dose that man know me?" Fujimiya asked, "Why did he say you are my guardian?"

"Because I told him, and because I am," Jei said setting down his glass. "Tell me; at sixteen with no formal education what did you expect to do with your life? Kill until someone kills you? and what would you do if you managed that and someone wishing you ill discovered you aren't as old as you claim to be?" he leaned back with a raised eyebrow. "Kritiker won't come to your aid; they were prepared to let you rot in a state hospital. They abandoned you and if you don't believe me call your contact number and see if they answer."

The redhead frowned. "You paid for everything…." He said slowly.

"Money talks." Jei said, "Louder then words. It was no problem gaining custody of one orphan before another could, and believe me they would have, the vultures."

"Why?" Fujimiya asked.

"Because once it got out that the only heir to the Takatori fortune was only sixteen years old, they would have ripped each other apart to gain access to that money." Jei said, "With the various companies still in business and stock climbing everyday you are one of the richest children in the world. Without someone there to play benefactor you'd be down to pennies within the week."

The redhead narrowed his eyes. "And what do you get? Access over the money left to me and control over your enemy?"

One side of Jei's lips quirked up. "No, that would be something Crawford would do," he said dryly. "I have no interest in what your friends left you, or the fact that the man's shirt you are wearing under your sweater committed statutory rape every time he made love to you. Sure I will enjoy having control over your life, but you are not my prisoner or my enemy."

At some point the words hit home and the blood drained from the redheads face making his pale skin look translucent. Jei was sure it was the comment about Hidaka that confirmed they did more then share a room. Jei snorted. "Oh come now, you might have lied about your age but it didn't make it any less illegal." He said, "But I will let you have your memories."

Fujimiya looked to be near tears when the waiter took their plates away and set down dessert. He ate silently not savoring the taste of the light cream Jei had come to enjoy. It was no matter the boy could throw a tantrum all he wanted as long as it wasn't loud and it wasn't public

By the time the check arrived the redhead was hiding his tears by wiping his face with the sleeve of his sweater. Jei was going to have to remember to train that out of the boy if they were going to stay in the public eye, a simple remedy by the right school. They drove home in silence the redhead silently crying in his seat failing miserably to hide his tears. When they walked into the building Jei noted a light was on that had not been left on, Fujimiya didn't notice as he retreated to his room.

"Hullo Nagi," Jei said entering the kitchen.

The dark haired teenager looked up from where he had his head down on the table. "Jei," the boy answered softly putting a hand against his face.

"Does Crawford know you're here?" Jei asked going to the sink and wet down a clean rag then went about wiping the teen's face slowly revealing the bruising makeup had hidden.

"No," Nagi said, "Unless he got a vision, which is likely."

Jei nodded, "This his doing?" he asked knowing full well the American had a temper but had not dared lay a finger on the boy with him and Schuldich around.

"Yes," the teen said truthfully and nodded to a set of bags by the door, "I left as soon as I got a chance."

"Did he do anything more then hit you?" Jei asked moving to the medicine cabinet for some balm.

"No," Nagi said looking away, "I was afraid he would before I managed to get away."

"How did you do that?" Jei asked.

"I drugged his food," Nagi said, "And his drinks."

Jei smirked. "Did you ever think mixing sedatives and alcohol could be fatal?"

"Yes?" Nagi asked hopefully a light of hope shining in his soft blue eyes.

"But of course if you killed him he would have seen it coming." Jei mused.

The boy's shoulders slumped. "Does that mean he's going to come after me?"

"If he's wise he won't." Jei said solemnly. "If he tries he won't get you out of the country."

"He has a lot of connections." Nagi argued.

"Most of them died with Esset." Jei said, "I've spent the last five months making my own, including the fact I have soul custody of our very own redhead kitten."

Nagi blinked. "Why?"

Jei grinned. "Oh because he's six months younger then you therefore underage."

The brunette teen blinked again. "Wait, he's younger then me?" he sat up in his chair. "How is he younger them me? I thought he was like twenty."

Jei shrugged. "So did everyone else." He said wiping the boys face a little. "He encouraged the mistake for his own protection. Imagine what someone would do if they knew his true age. You were lucky you had Schuldich and me, he wouldn't have been; they would have taken advantage of him just like they took advantage of Bombay."

"Oh," Nagi said softly. "I guess he didn't have anyone."

"He had his teammates." Jei said, "They protected each other. But their gone now so all he has left is us."

Nagi nodded and yawned. "I had a really long flight last night." He said. "Then I had to find out where you were."

Jei nodded, "I'll show you a room." He said helping the teenager to his feet. "Did you use all your savings getting here?"

Nagi shook his head. "No but I had to buy a new lap top and other components, Crawford destroyed mine."

Jei nodded opening the door to what was once Bombay's room. "Kritiker wiped the hard drive, but the computer is still here."

Nagi nodded setting his belongings down beside the bed. "Thank you," he said softly looking lost for a moment, "Thank you for not being mad."

Jei crossed the room in long strides and enveloped the teen in his arms. "That's what's family's for." He said burring his nose in the soft hair. "Crawford's an asshole; I'd never turn you out or send you back to him."

"Thank you," Nagi said again holding back tears.

Jei nodded looking to the door way. Fujimiya stood in the hall, his hand on the wall like he was passing and had stumbled, which was a likely assumption. He looked confused for a moment not really looking inside the room then shook his head lightly and continued on his way. Jei had a sudden bad feeling; he left Nagi to get settled then followed the redhead down the hall.

He found the boy in the bathroom throwing up his dinner, his face bloodless and clammy.

"He's allergic to lime." A voice said, Jei turned but found nothing. Shaking it off Jei knelt down next to the boy and touched his forehead. The redhead was cold but sweating, his skin taking on an unhealthy pallor but also developing a subtle rash. He seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

"Shit," Jei hissed lifting the redhead in his arms, he hadn't noticed how thin the boy was before this, and he didn't like how his head lulled back. This had to be a severe allergic reaction, one that required hospitalization; only the boy would be dead before he got to one.

"Nagi!" Jei yelled already heading for the garage. The brunette came running stopping short at the sight of the redhead. "Can you keep his air way open long enough to get to the hospital."

Nagi stared at him mouth gaping for a second then nodded slowly. He swallowed hard then his eyes unfocused slightly and the redhead took a gasping breath. That was good enough, Jei hurried out the door to the car with Nagi following close behind.

88

"It's a good thing you brought him in so quickly," the doctor said glancing at the boy hooked up to the hospital bed. "He had a severe allergic reaction to lime. Since it isn't mentioned in his medical records I'm going to assume this is a recent event. Sometimes this happens as children get older; and things they weren't allergic to six months ago or where only mildly intolerable to becomes a severe allergy or an allergy goes away."

Jei nodded, "Is he allergic to anything else?" he asked.

"I can keep him over night and run a few tests." The doctor said calmly. "I will also have a medical bracelet ordered listing any and all allergies I find."

"Alright," Jei said, "If you don't mind I'd like to stay until he wakes up." He nodded toward Nagi nodding off in a chair. "Could the little one get a place to sleep? He's just returned from a trip to the States ad hasn't had a chance to sleep."

"Certainly Mr. Dante," the doctor said pronouncing the name correctly. "I'll have a cot brought in." with that he excused himself.

Jei watched the door for a moment thinking about the voice he heard before then shook his head. He had heard many voices in his life, what was one more? Sighing he lowered himself into a chair by the bed and waited.

Several hours later the redhead opened his eyes. He looked around confused and made a slight whimpering sound muffled by the oxygen mask. Jei reached out and brushed a few strands of hair away from the boy's forehead to show he wasn't alone. "How are you feeling?"

Ran shook his head, "What happened?" he slurred from the drugs in his system.

"You had an allergic reaction to lime." Jei said, "You're in the hospital, they're keeping you over night to test for other allergies."

The redhead nodded still looking very confused. "I wasn't feeling well and went to the bathroom; and I could have sworn I heard Ken's voice telling me to stop for a moment." He said almost hysterically. "But Ken's dead, how could he do that?"

Jei shook his head, "It's alright Shh." He said, "For whatever reason of you hadn't have stopped I would never have noticed you or have gotten you to the hospital in time. But I don't want you to worry about that. Nagi's asleep so I'm going to leave him here. I'll come back tomorrow morning; you get some sleep before then."

Ran nodded already drifting back to sleep.

88

Jei returned home nearly an hour later after informing the doctor Nagi would stay so he could sleep and would come for both of them tomorrow morning. Once he entered the apartment building he searched every room for surprise guest worried Crawford might have followed Nagi anyway.

When he found none he went to the hall between Nagi's room and the bathroom. "Alright I know you're here so you might as well show yourself ghost of Hidaka Ken." He announced clearly looking between both sides of the hall. "Are you here to haunt your lover 'cause he's really not fit to be haunted."

There was a slight gust of wind from his right and a soft tutting sound before a figure appeared, slightly translucent but whole. Jei had actually been expecting an answer, but really getting one was a bit surprising all the same.

Ghost Ken shook his head. "For the record we never had sex in any form." He said crossing transparent arms over his transparent chest. "Aya didn't sleep without someone there; he was very emotionally neglected when he came to Weiss."

"He seems to sleep just fine now." Jei said, thought he had never checked to see if the boy slept; but the light had been off under the door at night.

"Well he doesn't." Ghost Ken said flatly. "Not well anyway."

"Why doesn't he wear your clothes then? If he wasn't your lover?" Jei continued.

Broad shoulders shrugged the body solidifying a bit more. "He always did, especially after thunder storms." He said, "Always my light worn shirts and jeans; I think he liked the smell." Then the ghost got a bit more serious. "Look I'm not here to justify my actions where I was here or reminisce about a child desperate for comfort. I'm not here to tell you to take care of Aya either."

"Then what are you here for?" Jei asked, "I'm fully capable of raising a child and I hold no grudges against him."

The ghost nodded. "I know that Jei, God knows that or he wouldn't have given you this task."

"Which one?" Jei asked narrowing his eyes.

"There's only one Jei." Ken said softly. "What happened then wasn't God's doing, you know that."

The Irishmen took a deep breath and released it. "Why are you here?"

"To deliver a message." Ken said. "Watch your back, there's an enemy you never expected coming for Aya. What Esset wanted with his sister didn't stop at them or here. You are all in danger and you're experienced as assassins won't prepare you for what's to come."

Jei glanced in the direction of the garage wondering if it was wise to leave the children unprotected in the hospital.

"You have time," Ken said following his thoughts. "You have time to gain his trust and believe me he will put you through a trial to gain it."

Then from one instance to the next the ghost was gone.

8888

It wasn't until a week later that Jei got his first taste of what Ken had meant.

Nagi had never been allowed to get away just because and he knew certain actions would be punished. But he also knew the punishment was within reason and not the same as what Crawford did to him. Being thirteen when he joined Weiss with other teenagers, Ran had probably not had to abide by rules and consequences.

That was all about change.

One night the boy had thrown a very loud tantrum over something very trivial and had broken several dishes in the kitchen. Jei had put up with the screaming not about to budge on the issue. When the dishes were broken he calmly grabbed the redhead by the arm carried him to a safer location since he was barefoot, and swatted his rear with his hand for every broken dish. Hard. Then made the teen clean up the mess.

There had been tears but the tantrum had stopped and no more dishes had been broken.

A repeat of the tantrum happened every other night and the punishment for ill behavior varied. Jei wanted certain manners at the dinner table and set the rules; rules which Nagi already knew and followed. The first offence resulted in a warning, the second of the same problem in having dinner away until the manner was corrected; the third resulted in anther sound spanking. Jei didn't think Ran had ever been spanked so many times in his life. It wasn't the fact he hadn't learned the rules; Jei was the one setting them and Ran was acting like a sullen child testing his limits.

The boy couldn't complain about the treatment however. Nagi faced the same punishments for the same discrepancies. Nagi just wasn't testing the adults patience, Ran was.

The real test was when Jei did the laundry cleaning all the clothes from the redhead's room except the jerseys. That included Ken's clothing. Ran had thrown a tantrum and demolished his bedroom. Jei had never been so angry at the teen. Ran had come out of his tantrum to realize what he had done and had hidden from the man; wisely he hadn't run away and had remained in the building.

He was learning the consequences of his actions even apologizing as he was dragged from the closet he was hiding in. he knew what was coming and had taken the spanking with tears then silently went to his room to clean up the mess.

In the early years they had Nagi Schuldich had done the something before and after Jei had joined them. It was in fact through the German that he learned what punishments and rewards worked best for any given situation. It also had been something Crawford couldn't handle that's why discipline had been left to the telepath.

However the discipline so rudely brought on the boy so quickly and frequently had some unforeseen negative side affects.

After dinner one night Ran had been set the task of washing the dishes. Then the first signs of a storm had startled the boy and he dropped a plate which shattered at his feet. When Jei walked into the kitchen he immediately knew it had been an accident, but from Ran's expression knew the child was expecting to be spanked- even if only once- for dropping the plate.

Instead Jei walked over to the boy lifted him off the floor and sat him on the table before cleaning up the mess himself. Then proceeded to explain to the child that accidents were one thing, deliberate misbehavior another.

It was that night Jei got the break through Ken had promised.

By the time Nagi and Ran's designated bedtime had come the beginning of a storm had turned into a heavy thunderstorm not expected to let up for the next two days. Nagi had automatically made himself comfortable in Jei's newly purchase king-sized bed. Ran had been more hesitant, first retreating to his own room then appearing an hour later when the storm really became loud. The redhead had come running after a particularly loud thunder clap shook the building.

Jei had prepared for this knowing from experience there would be no sleeping tonight with the storm like it was. Hot chocolate was kept warm by a thermos and would be long gone before it got cold. Candles and lanterns were laid out around the room, in a path to the bathroom and in the bathroom. He had a few games he kept for such an occasion, ones that could be played in candle light and knew a few stories that could be told in the dark.

Tired of seeing Ken's jersey's used as sleep wear every night and never be washed Jei bought both boys two matching sets of pajamas, one for winter and one for summer. Nagi's was in a deep blue that matched his eyes and Ran's in a deep purple that was almost black. Tonight Nagi wore the shorts and long sleeve shirt and Ran wore the pants and short sleeved shirt; both had on socks against the cold of the floor.

They watched TV while sipping hot chocolate until the power went out, then played Uno and exchanged scary stories. Ran didn't sleep that night because of the stories, who knew a person used to killing was afraid of disembodied hands?

After that Jei found out just how starved for affection the child really was. The deliberate misbehavior stopped, the boy still got spanked, but no more than Nagi did. Nagi complained the redhead was slipping into bed with him at night. He wasn't really complaining but he didn't like being woken at one in the morning either. When Jei asked Ran about it the boy had shrugged, and Nagi's nightly visits had stopped.

The problem hadn't.

Jei had been woken one night- he was sure it was Ken's ghost though there hadn't been a sign of him since their talk. When he had gotten up to check the house he had found Ran sitting in the hall in front of Jei's door.

"What are you doing out here?" Jei asked quietly kneeling in front of the boy it was the middle of winter by now and the hall way was almost the same temperature as outside.

Ran shrugged finding his feet very interesting.

Jei sighed, he couldn't leave the boy out here all night; but he didn't think sending the child back to bed would help either. "Come on," he said helping the boy stand. "You'll freeze to death if you stay out here." He pushed the boy down the hall to Nagi's room.

Nagi moved over in his bed without protest and the next say Jei had the older teens bed moved into Ran's so they would share one room. Once there was someone in the room with him the redhead had no more sleepless nights.

88

After that incident came one of the bigger hurdles with raising two teenagers of approximate age.

Jei had allowed both boys time to adjust to the new living situations while the winter semester of school went on around them. But now that spring semester was nearing he had to deal with enrolling them in high school.

It had been Nagi not Ran that had the fit over that announcement. Jei had told both boys one night after dinner a week before the new school semester started. Ran had looked surprised then seemed to be happy with the idea. Nagi on the other hand reacted negatively even thought for him he had missed only one semester of school, not three years like Ran. The brunette had been washing the dishes when the announcement came. Calmly he took the dish in his hand held it above his head and let it go to shatter on the floor. Then just as calmly stepped over the shards and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well that went better then expected." Jei said conversationally. "Of course I expected you to do that."

"I like school." Ran said, "Less drama."

Jei smirked amused, he'd let Nagi get away with breaking the dish this time and next time Ran threw a tantrum he would skip one of the allotted spankings; or something.

Ran looked at the broken dish. "There's only one more of that set." He observed.

Jei looked at the dish rack noting the redhead was right. "Go ahead, break it."

Ran looked puzzled for a moment then picked up the plate to hold it against his chest. "If you don't mind I think I'll save it." He said understanding what was being offered him. A lot of dishes were broken; but he only got one freebee.

"Whatever, it's your dish," Jei said leaning back in his chair and drank his tea.

8888

Two days later Schuldich showed up.

Ran was in the kitchen getting a cup of juice when the German barged in through the kitchen entrance to the house. The teen had shrieked and dropped his glass at the sound and sight of the man storming into the kitchen. The child immediately backed up till he ran into a wall and then slid down it sitting on his hands. Not a good way to defend ones self unless what they were protecting was their rear.

Jei had been working in the shop at the time and only reacted when something brushed against his mental barriers. Thoughts of Ken's warning flared through his mind as he excused himself from a customer and hurried into the living section of the building. There he found Schuldich kneeling in front of a very frightened redhead teenager assuring him, he wasn't going to hurt him or spank him for dropping the cup. Jei had taken over from there telling Ran to go get Nagi and tend the shop for a while. The redhead hadn't fled so fast in his life.

"Good to know he's trainable." Schuldich said offhandedly as he watched the child flee.

"What are you doing here Schuldich?" Jei asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The redhead telepath shrugged. "Maybe I got board with normal, maybe my uncle died, maybe I missed you; who knows?"

Jei narrowed his eyes, he knew the man well enough to know each statement was true. He also knew him being here would do more damage then good. "Why don't you go bug Crawford?" he asked acidly. "Leave the children to me."

Schuldich raised an eyebrow. "You said that plural," he said with interest. "Nagi and who?"

Jei flinched; damn he hadn't meant to let the slip. "Who do you think?" he asked, "Do you really think I could control him if here were an adult?"

"You'd find a way." Schuldich said with a smirk. "You did after all convince the world you were insane, even the psychics of Rosen Kreuz."

Jei rolled his eyes. "They only see what they want to see." He said shortly, "Just like everyone else."

"I greatly resent that." Schuldich said, "How old?"

"Sixteen," Jei said, "Just a few months younger then Nagi."

"Two teenagers in the same house." The German said sympathetically. "I don't envy you in the least."

"Shut-up," Jei said turned on his heel and went back to the shop. "And get out."

"What?" Schuldich squawked indigently.

"I said get out!" Jei repeated already walking toward the entrance to the shop. "I've worked too hard to get that boy to trust me to have you come and fuck everything up again."

"Eh, yeah that's right you're so fucking infallible and I'm so evil I'll hurt a child deliberately." Schuldich said his accent thickening with anger. "You forget I was in charge of Nagi who spent eight years of his life on the streets. Dose he looked messed up to you?"

"Nagi wasn't your enemy!" Jei argued stopping so he could turn on the man again. "And you weren't the only one in charge of him."

"Fuck you Jei!" the telepath hissed. "If you even knew half of it before you came…"

"Then what?" Jei asked stepping toward the younger man. "I wouldn't want them and hand them oh so willingly over to you?"

"I kept Nagi safe!" Schuldich yelled. "For three years I kept him safe! Do you know why Crawford took him off the streets?"

"Because he was gifted." Jei answered automatically a bit of his anger deflating. It had always been assumed Crawford had taken Nagi off the streets because Nagi had done something to catch the mans attention; and that something had been the telekinesis.

Schuldich's answering laugh was bitter. "Tell me. Do you find Nagi and Ran attractive, not pretty, but sexually attractive?"

Jei frowned, "Of course not, they're children."

Schuldich nodded. "Crawford didn't know Nagi was gifted." He said softly. "He took Nagi off the streets because he wanted a toy no one would miss."

Jei blinked. "What?"

"They didn't bring you in to punish Crawford for bringing in a gifted without permission." Schuldich said. "They brought you in to keep Crawford under control."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Jei asked pushing the telepath back into the kitchen.

Schuldich shrugged. "You didn't need to know then. It wasn't important to our team, all you needed to know was Nagi was not to be harmed."

Jei stood in silence for a long moment the glanced at the clock. "I have class in an hour."

"You? In school?" Schuldich asked unbelieving. "When did that happen? I never knew you to be one that likes school."

"In order to get them to be responsible I have to set an example." Jei said with an ironic half smile. "I don't know anything about flowers or business in my head because that's taking an easy route. If they are going to be normal people when they grow up then they are going to have to learn nothing comes easy."

"They will never be normal Jei." Schuldich said softly. "No matter how much we wish them to be."

Jei stared at the only man he could call friend for a long moment then turned to go back into the shop leaving the German alone in the kitchen.

End Part One


	2. Part Two Ran and Nagi

**Angels in Heaven**

Part Two: Ran Nagi

**"I hate school." Nagi** murmured tugging on his uniform jacket as he stood in front of the school doors beside the redhead teen.

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you." Ran said looking up at the large private school with trepidation. "As long as you don't let anything happen to me."

"Deal." Nagi said.

Ran nodded and stepped forward gripping the handle to the door. "Ready?"

"Oh for the love of- will you two stop stalling?" Jei asked from behind the two teenagers.

Nagi and Ran exchanged grins then the redhead opened the door. The followed the adult down the hall toward their first class so Jei could make sure they actually arrived. After Schuldich had shown up the Irishmen had become paranoid about them making their first class; his argument: where one appeared the other wasn't long in coming. Crawford showing up was dreaded more then anything, though Nagi and Ran didn't know why.

"Do you have your shot?" Jei asked Ran just as they reached the classroom.

"Yes," Ran and Nagi replied in unison.

Jei turned to give them an odd look. Understandable since Nagi was only mildly allergic to grass and everything Ran was allergic to sent him into anaphylactic shock.

"Nagi is carrying one just in case." Ran explained pulling on the sleeve of his jacket nervously.

Jei sighed. "Try not to have to use either alright?" he said. "This is your class; have fun."

"We won't." Both boys promised in unison then entered the classroom before the man could say anything. Politely Ran closed the door behind him silently, knowing they had disturbed the class enough by being late; something they were only allotted this one time.

"You must be Ran and Nagi." The teacher said pointing toward two seats in the back. "Please have a seat gentlemen, I trust you won't be late again."

"No sir," Ran said softly and pushed Nagi ahead of him before the older teen could say anything. It wasn't exactly their fault they were late. _'It must be the last names,'_ Ran thought. _'Dante isn't really a Japanese name and there's no point explaining we were adopted.'_

After they sat the teacher continued on with his lecture throwing questions at students by name skipping them over if they hesitated. He seemed to give the hardest questions to other foreign students including Ran and Nagi. Luckily for them the two teens had more of an education then the others so they answered the questions promptly and without hesitation.

Once class was over they quickly exited the class headed for the next one intent on not being late. Jei had made sure they had all the same classes. It gave them some respite from being new students, and social outcasts from their life experiences.

"Do you think the next class will be better?" Nagi asked following Ran quickly down the hall.

"No," Ran answered weaving smoothly between other students his fingers curled around Nagi's jacket sleeve to keep him from being lost.

"Then why were you so happy to be at school?" Nagi asked.

"Beats being at home." Ran said stopping in front of the door to their next class.

"What's wrong with home?' Nagi asked confused.

"Wrong home," Ran answered softly then walked into the class dragging Nagi with him.

888

Nagi didn't get a chance to question Ran until lunch and by then he was so tense about his next class he was afraid to ask. Teachers generally didn't like anyone with a non-Japanese last name because half of them didn't speak Japanese. The only teacher that didn't care was the gym teacher, he was more interested in why their gym cloths were pants and not shorts, then in Ran as he ran a mile in under eight minutes.

"The coach wants me to stay after school and try out for the track team." Ran said from where he sat at an empty table across from Nagi during lunch.

"Are you going to?" Nagi asked.

"I have to ask permission and I doubt Jei will let me." Ran said with a shrug.

"You know last year you wouldn't have cared what anyone thought." Nagi said. "You'd just glare and do it anyway."

The redhead threw down his sandwich with a deep frown. "A lot can happen in a year." He said bitterly and got up to leave.

"Ran," Nagi said sighing at his stupidity. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Ran shoved a hand through his hair and suck back down in his seat. "It's true." He admitted. "Until six months ago I didn't have reason to care. Do you know how hard it is to be an adult when you're still a child?"

"No," Nagi answered honestly. "Even when I was on the streets, there was always one or two of the adults that looked out for me. Then Schu and Jei made sure I could be my age as much as possible."

Ran nodded. "No one looked out for me." He said his voice holding a little of the ice the brunette associated with the assassin Aya.

"What about with your family?" Nagi asked, surely he was happy before his parents died.

"Never," Ran said definitively. "Not ever."

Nagi sat back in his chair milling that over. If Ran's family really were as bad as his voice indicated then why did he go to so much trouble to avenge them? Or was he only avenging his sister?

"Until now," Ran finished softly more to himself then to the brunette. He smiled a little. "Jei is a very interesting person to live with. He doesn't treat us any different."

"Why should he?" Nagi asked. "It wasn't like you chose who your enemies would be. Jei isn't one to hold grudges unless its personal, and you weren't personal in that way."

"In what way am I personal then?" Ran asked.

"Jei was our age when his mother killed his entire family." Nagi said looking around the emptying cafeteria. "And like us he had to face the danger he was in head on and had to be creative to keep himself safe. He could have let you stay in the hospital, he could have sent me back to Crawford. He didn't. He could have gone on with his life, but he chose to take us in as his own. Doesn't that say something?"

"It says a lot." Ran agreed touching the bracelet that listed his most severe allergies. "My father would have let me die."

"Why?" Nagi asked curiously.

Ran shrugged. "Come on, I better call Jei before the next class starts." He said gather up his forgotten lunch and threw it away.

888

Jei had allowed Ran to stay after school and try out for track so long as Nagi stayed also. Schuldich would pick then up at four when practice was over.

Once again Ran, dressed in his gym clothes stood, outside the track field with Nagi standing next to him. The brunette would watch their things while Ran tried out which wouldn't be until the end of practice when the redhead wasn't as fresh, a good strategy to find weakness and strengths.

However halfway through practice a group of older boys showed up and made their way to the bleachers where Nagi say watching their backpacks. Ran didn't need Crawford to know that would turn out bad. Carefully he started disentangling himself from the group wandering toward Nagi as if he needed to talk to the brunette. When the first boy pushed Nagi off the bleachers Ran was already running to the others aid.

"Are you alright?" the redhead asked the older boy stopping his run to kneel beside him.

"Dose it look like I'm alright?" Nagi spat picking himself up. He glared at the older boy's, the wind kicked in a little around them as the brunette struggled to keep control.

"They aren't worth it." Ran said putting a hand on Nagi's shoulder. "You're better then them."

"What's he worth to you?" One of the bigger boys asked with a sneer. "He your boyfriend gaijin?"

Nagi didn't even get a chance to move, Ran had already stepped forward and punched the bigger boy in the face. Breathing hard Ran watched in horror as the boy fell and blood started pouring down his face. He backed up on step then another and another, then turned and fled. Nagi shouted after him, giving chase as Ran hurried from the school, their school bags forgotten and replaceable.

By the time he arrived him his chest hurt from the non-stop run and the angry tears threatening to spill. He ran past Jei in the shop ignoring the man calling his name and didn't stop until he reached the safety of his room. Before he even had time to catch his breath there was a knock at the door.

"Ran open the door," Jei's voice was muffled but no less demanding.

"No," Ran said sliding down the wood door to the floor.

"What happened?" Jei asked through the door his voice a little calmer.

"I don't want to talk about it!" the teen shouted. "Leave me alone!"

There was a pause where Ran was sure Jei was calculating his position in the room. "I'm giving you the count of three." He said already pushing Ran's weight against the door, "One…Two…Three…." There was a hard shove and Ran was scooted forward enough for the adult to slip inside.

Ran screamed as he was pulled to his feet and roughly spanked five times then sat on the bed.

"That was for fighting." Jei said leaning over so he was eye level with the teen. "Is there anything else you've done wrong today?"

Ran took a deep wrenching breath trying to keep from crying. "I left practice without permission and left Nagi behind."

Jei nodded. "Anything else?"

"I told you 'no'?" Ran asked unsure the last thing he did wrong.

Jei raised an eyebrow but shook his head. "You attacked someone that didn't have the knowledge to defend themselves against you." he said capturing the redhead's chin so he couldn't look away. "You let your temper control your actions even if you were defending Nagi. By the way you broke that kid's nose."

"I'm sorry," Ran said softly.

"I know you are." Jei said releasing the boy and sat next to him on the bed. "So… I know you have more control then that, even when someone says or dose something you don't like. So what happened today that made you lose the control?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ran said curling up on the bed with his back to the adult.

"Alright," Jei said and sat back waiting patiently.

Ran closed his eyes blocking out the room and situation as much as possible. He must have fallen asleep for when he opened his eyes again it was night. He had been redressed in his pajamas and moved so he was lying properly in his bed covered with a blanket. Across the room Nagi's soft breathing could be heard from his bed.

Carefully he slipped out of bed rubbing his rear absently from the force he had been spanked earlier. Silently he walked out of the room to the one next to his and opened the door slipping inside. He trusted Jei wouldn't hurt him as he walked across the floor to the bed then climbed in. Jei shifted to accommodate the addition of the thin teenager. Nothing was said as Ran settled resting his head on the man's chest one arm draped over mid-torso. He listened to the steady rhythm of the Irishmen's heard beat with his eyes closed and was already drifting back to sleep when long fingers slipped into his hair.

He had always wished he could have done this as a child. To slip into his fathers bed and be comforted for no other reason then to have the reassuring presence of a parent while he slept. He wasn't sure why he did it now with a man that wasn't his father but was more of a father then his had ever been. Maybe it was because Nagi's question earlier that day had brought back memories he didn't want. Or maybe he knew that unlike his own father Jei would never deny him the right for comfort.

88

When Ran woke the next morning Jei was still there patently wait for the teen to wake. His fingers were still soothingly running through the baby fine red hair his other arm holding him tightly with none of the perversions Ran might have associated with if Ken had been that kind of man.

Doing this wasn't new to him. At age thirteen, literally kidnapping him from the hospital, and held hostage by the knowledge the only person that had ever cared about him was in a coma, Ran had found himself thrown into a living situation with older boys. Yohji had been the one that saved him in the end by mistakenly thinking his name was Aya. But it had been Ken that protected him. They knew what his true age had been; one didn't get into fights with people trying to kill you first without having to be stripped naked to get patched up. The others knew all too well what happened when the young had to live that life and had shielded him as much as possible.

Puberty had done strange things to him and his teammates has hidden the side affects from Kritiker as well as taught him how to cope. Ken had taught him how to shave with a fake razor since they didn't want to promote premature hair growth. Yohji had calmly explained why it was ok to get aroused and jerk off at the sight of turtle wax- only because at his age anything would get him aroused (Yohji or Ran we'll let you decide)- just not in public. Omi taught him how to hide it all from others even deepening his voice so it wouldn't crack so much.

They had done it to protect him the only way they could. They had died protecting him. Ken had died making sure he lived.

Suddenly the arm around him tightened and Ran realized he was crying. He didn't move, pretending to be crying in his sleep was so much easier then facing the adult now, knowing it wasn't Ken and this wasn't a nightmare. Of he opened his eyes he would once again have to face the reality that the parental figure holding him wasn't the right one, but he wasn't sure which one really was. He would have to admit that one day he was fifteen on one final mission to save his sister and the next he was sixteen under the care of his supposed enemy.

If he opened his eyes he would finally have to face the fact they weren't coming back.

888

When he woke again Jei was still there, only in a different position suggesting he had gotten up only to return. Opening his eyes carefully Ran sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Good evening sleepy head." Jei said softly from where he sat against the head board dressed in jeans and a tee shirt.

Ran looked around confused wondering how long he had been asleep and why hadn't he been moved back to his own bed. His confusion must have shown on his face for Jei smiled a little and brushed the teen's bangs aside.

"You've been asleep two days from the time you woke up crying until now." The adult informed him. "Schuldich and I felt you needed the rest after he informed me of exactly why you had been crying."

"Oh," Ran said softly, well he guessed then was another thing they could mark against him.

Jei sighed. "Ran, you're not in trouble." He said softly. "You have every right to morn then and every right to be angry their dead. They were our enemies out of necessity, not because we had any animosity toward them."

"Is that why you took me in?" Ran asked.

"No," Jei answered, he felt honest saying it. "My reasons are personal and somewhat irrational."

"Dose that mean you regret it now?" the teen asked almost afraid of the answer.

Jei's smile was slightly amused. "Sorry kiddo but your stuck with me." He smiled wider when the team raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh don't look so confused, you above all people should know when a man like me lays claim to someone it's for keeps. Ken was the same way."

"Lot of good it did him." Ran said bitterly refusing to get his hopes up again.

"Someday you're going to tell me what happened to you." Jei said with a sigh. "I hope then you realize I'm not going away and I'm not going to hurt you either." Then he tugged Ran into a laying position. "Now go back to sleep you need it."

88

"You know they're not coming out." Schuldich said leaning against the wall where Nagi sat on the floor pouting. "And Jei isn't going to hurt him like you seem to be expecting."

"He hasn't been out of there in two days." Nagi said no need to explain which 'he' to the telepath. Besides, Jei had left the room in those two days.

"He's been asleep." Schuldich said, "He's ill."

"He wasn't sick the last time I saw him." Nagi argued.

"There are more ways than one to be ill kinder." The German said, "His is of the heart and spirit. He never mourned for anything and now it's catching up with him. Like it will do for you when you finally let go."

"Crawford raped me." The brunette teen said dispassionately.

"I know," Schuldich said simply. "How do you think he never saw you running away coming? I might not have been about to do anything about it, but I could at least give you that chance."

"You promised he'd never touch me." Nagi said bitterly looking down at his feet.

"I promised he'd never touch you as long as I was around." Schuldich corrected offensively. "I thought with you older he wouldn't see you like that anymore. I can't fight him, and Jei had his own personal issues, I thought he couldn't have handed you and Aya by himself."

"Then how do you know he won't do the same thing to Ran? Or to me?" Nagi said suppressed emotion coloring his words.

"This isn't because Jei is suddenly untrustworthy is it?" Schuldich asked kneeling down next to the teen. "This is because he literally adopted Ran and made himself a parent."

"Why would he do that?" Nagi said emotionless again. "If he didn't intend on hurting him…like…."

"Like what?" the German asked unable to pry into this teens mind. "Do you know I'm a little bit of a telepath?" Nagi asked seeming to be changing the subject.

"I had wondered sometimes." Schuldich said when no more information was forth coming.

"I can only listen, and only when someone is close and unshielded." Nagi continued. "Do you know Ran was abused by his father?"

"I was never interested in his childhood when he was with Weiss." Schuldich said.

"Ran wasn't his real son, so he didn't see any reason to be nice to him." Nagi said softly. "Ran isn't Jei's real son."

"Jei chose for him to be his son." Schuldich explained. "There's a difference between wanting someone and not wanting them." He smiled a little. "You like Ran don't you? Now that he's your age."

"Yes," Nagi said a light rose huge coloring his face. "I don't want to hurt him like Crawford hurt me."

"Crawford's a sadistic bastered who can't get it up unless he's hurting a child." Schuldich said his voice dripping with venom. "You aren't him Nagi. Jei isn't him, I'm not him. As long as you are here he will never hurt you again." Then without another word dragged Nagi to his feet and picked him up carrying him right into Jei's room. "I got another patient for you where do you want him?"

Jei smiled a little from his perch at the edge of the bed and carefully stood. "Might as well put them together." He said softly beckoning Schuldich to lay Nagi on the bed. The teen went willingly curling up around the redhead once he was settled. In moments they were both fast asleep.

"There are something's I need to tell you." Schuldich said leading Jei out of the room.

888

"Ran."

Something tickled his nose bringing him from the land of dreams to that of the wakened. Lifting his hand Ran absently brushed at his nose then settled back to sleep.

"Ran, wake up."

Blinking awake Ran looked around the room finding it empty except for the feel of someone behind him. Turning carefully he found Nagi fast asleep on the bed halfway curled on his side.

Something tickled his nose again. A deliberate little scratch of a finger tip. Confused the teen looked around again still finding no one else in the room. He could have sworn Ken was telling him to wake up and tickling his nose like he did to wake the teen up.

The bedroom door opened on silent hinges on its own accord.

"Come on Ran," the voice said seemingly in the hall. Carefully the teen got out of bed and padded bare foot to the door. He felt a light brush across his face and laughter to his right. Following it Ran silently made his way down the hall toward the stairs leading to the upper levels. Yohji's apartment was on that level and the next held the attic, training room, and stairs to the roof. He followed Ken's soft voice into Yohji's room which now seemed to be Schuldich's and a hidden compartment in the closet that seemed to be just big enough for him and maybe Nagi to fit into.

The voice changed a little become scolding and had an accent. Ran quickly hid the compartment and slipped out of the closet just before the German walked into the room.

"What are you doing in here kitten?" Schuldich asked making the last word seem like a fond nickname for a beloved child.

"I thought I heard something," Ran answered honestly trying to keep his thoughts away from his discovery.

Schuldich raised an eyebrow, but weather he knew about the find or not he kept it to himself. "Come on kitten back to bed." He said ruffling Ran's hair and led him back to his bedroom. He put the teen to bed then left the room coming back a moment later with Nagi in his arms. He settled the brunette into bed with Ran then covered them both with the blanket.

"Get some sleep. You can get out of bed tomorrow." The German said leaning down to give each boy a kiss on the head.

"Schu," Ran called softly using Nagi's nickname for the man.

"Yes kitten?" Schuldich asked turning to face the room from the door way.

"Why did I cry?"

Schuldich stared at the teen for a long moment. "Because you had to." He answered and shut the door behind him.

888

It was two more days before Ran was allowed out of bed. He had snuck out of bed the next night for the same reasons he had the first once again ending up in the German's room. Unfortunately Schuldich was occupying the room at the time so to keep from getting into trouble he crawled into the man's bed, curled up against him and went back to sleep.

After that things started getting strange.

Sitting in the old mission room doing an assignment for home school- as Jei had decided school with others wasn't a good idea- Ran started hearing things. It was like Ken's voice or Schuldich's in his head, this was as if he was standing on a busy street and everyone was talking at once. Nervously he reached out to pick up his glass of juice only to have it slid away from his fingers to shatter on the floor. Blankly Ran stared at the empty space then looked around to yell at Nagi for playing games; only Nagi was still upstairs doing his own homework.

Telling himself he must have accidentally knocked the cup off the table Ran went up stairs to get a rag, broom, and dust pan. However when he reached the kitchen he found Nagi sitting at the kitchen table; his throat slashed, blood splattered over his school books. Ran screamed and ran in blind panic.

"Ran?" Nagi asked from where he was sitting at the table doing his work, alive and unharmed.

Jei and Schuldich rushed in a moment later alerted by the scream.

"What happened?" Jei demanded.

"I donno," Nagi said clearly disturbed. "I was just sitting here; Ran came in, screamed like he'd seen death, and raced out of here."

"Where did he go?" Schuldich asked.

"Up stairs I think." Nagi answered.

The German nodded and hurried upstairs. Using his telepathy Schuldich followed Ran's scattered thought up to his room and in the closet. However when he opened the door he found it devoid of human life. Except the panicked thoughts were still coming from there. A smooth crack in the wall caught his attention something unnoticed except the lining hadn't been completely sealed. Kneeling down Schuldich carefully removed the false paneling at the bottom of the wall to reveal Ran curled up in the tiny cubby hole, eyes squeezed shut, murmuring- in French no less- at too fast a pace to for the adult to catch.

"Ran?" he said softly scooting into the closet to be closer to the child. "Kitten?"

Tearful violet eyes slid open and the teen stopped murmuring to look at the German. "He's dead," the boy whispered.

Schuldich blinked in confusion. "Who's dead?" he asked already carefully shifting through the boy's memories for what happened.

"Nagi's dead," Ran whimpered. "I saw him dead, someone killed him!"

Schuldich played back the events of what happened with a frown, this was not good. Reaching out he very slowly pulled Ran out of the cubby hole and held the child close. "Shh kitten," he said softly. "Nagi's not dead, what you saw wasn't real."

Ran started to sob, "Yes it was!" he insisted hysterically. "I don't want it to be but it was!"

Schuldich just held onto the child tighter rocking him back and forth as he called Nagi to come and to hurry. Light footsteps sound on the wood floors just before Nagi appeared in the door way looking terribly frightened.

"Ran?" the boy asked dreading that someone had hurt him from the way he clutch Schuldich.

"Go away!" Ran yelled in panic squeezing his eyes shut. "You're dead, you're dead I saw you dead!"

Nagi's eyes widened for a moment then he took on a resolve face and walked into the room lowering himself to his knees and took Ran's face between his hands. "Ran…look at me please." Nagi begged, slowly the younger teen's eyes opened, his bottom lip trembled as he looked the brunette over. Then he disentangled from Schuldich and latched on to Nagi sobbing harshly.

"I saw you dead," Ran cried, "I was so scared, I didn't want you to be dead."

"Shh," Nagi soothed holding the redhead tight. "It's ok, I'm not dead, and you don't have to be afraid."

Schu, what's wrong with him?Nagi asked the telepath silently.

Schuldich frowned. if I'm not mistaken, I'd say latent psychic gifts are appearing.he answered silently reviewing what he had seen through the boys mind; telekinesis, pre cognitive, telepathy…he seems to be mirroring all of us except for Jei, hopefully. I just hope no more pop up

88

As it turned out those three abilities were not the only ones to appear.

Ran had started sleeping in the German's bed to keep the voices out of his head and so Schuldich would know if anything else popped up. The teen slept a lot now as his body wore out quickly to defend itself from the strain on his body. Luckily the worst of the visions of death went away after a week and when he did have one they were vague and no longer personal. The telepathy was as strong as Schuldich's, but the telekinesis was no where near the strength Nagi had, but was stronger then it should have been.

After some experimenting it was found Ran could manifest fire and ice, heal himself and others, and literally walk through walls and teleport short distances. Each new ability blended into one another. When he called fire he then called ice to counter it, when the fire and ice ended up hurting Jei he healed the wounds then ran through a wall to escape what he thought was a punishment.

They all sat in dread of the manifestation of the next ability.

Six months later Ran decided to run away. Not in the packing what he could end hitch hiking across Japan, this was more of packing a lunch and finding some place to be alone for a while. He dressed in Ken's most worn clothes since most of his were new and expensive. He also felt better in the older man's clothes for reasons he couldn't describe. To complete the outfit he slipped on a pair of gloves that covered his hands and arms then slipped out the fire escape.

He wasn't expecting to get far before Schuldich noticed his absence and found him, he was just hoping to have at least an hour before anything came of it. Making his way down the street Ran shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. No one noticed him as he walked along, even if he noticed them and their incoherent thoughts.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." a cool smooth voice said to his right.

Ran stopped just about to round a corner and looked at the boy leaning against a building. The boy couldn't really be seen in the shadows, but the redhead could tell they were about the same age except this boy more then likely lived on the streets or pretty close to it.

"Why not?" Ran asked looking around for any kind of danger.

He felt more the saw the teen smirk. "Oh, 'cause I heard the watch talking about some runaway rich kid, red hair, purple eyes, pale skin, 'bout sixteen…."

Ran blinked, that was his description alright. However he'd only been gone for ten minutes and Jei would never call the police he'd just get Schuldich to look for him, it was much faster. He narrowed his eyes at the teen and started to walk away. A strong hand grasped his wrist making him gasp in surprise and thankful the gloves covered his arms up to the shoulder.

"You know most of the time if I saw a rich kid on the streets I'd just mug them." The teen said casually tightening his hold. "But I figure if you'd go to such trouble to hide the fact your rich I figure you don't have any money on you."

That was true; Jei provided anything he could ever want within reason, but he never saw a yen of money; he didn't even have a bank card to get money.

"If I don't have any money and I'm not dressed like a rich kid then what makes you think I am one?" Ran asked ineffectively trying to yank his arms out of the others grasp. The other teen leaned out of the shadows to smell his hair. Ran's eyes widened for completely different reasons.

Same hair, same eyes, even the same face only younger. Ran kept himself from speaking for surely if he let on that he recognized the boy he would vanish.

This was Ken, only it wasn't.

"Your shampoo is expensive." The teen said leaning back to smile. "I guess you're trying to run away, but you're not as scared daddy's gonna send the watch after you. Abused?"

Ran shook his head still not trusting his voice.

The boy's free hand lifted to touch the side of Ran's face lightly. "Then what's with the bruise?" he asked very softly.

Ran lifted his own free hand and touched his left cheek feeling a dull pain flare. "My brother didn't know I was on the other side of the door," he explained softly. This was the first time he had referred to Nagi as his brother, but it seemed to fit. The same with Schuldich as a big brother and Jei as the father he always wanted.

The eyebrow that rose was not Ken's. "Really?" he asked unbelieving. "That seems really convenient."

Ran finally broke free of the teens grasp. "What do you care?' he asked already walking away.

The teen moved to catch up. "Maybe I don't if some dumb rich kid is hit by his daddy or is just clumsy." He agreed, "Maybe I'm gonna mug you anyway."

"No money," Ran said and kept walking.

"Then give me those gloves." The teen said. "I can sell them."

"No," Ran said folding his arms over his chest, if he lost the gloves and touched someone….

"Well then maybe I'll take a piece of your ass," the boy went on. "You're pretty, I'd fuck you."

Ran stopped and spun around with what he hoped to be his death glare planted on his face. The teen lost his teasing smile and backed up a step. Ran followed intent on intimidating the Ken look a like until he went away. He opened his mouth to say something then stopped his glare melting to a look of horror at the sight of the man standing several feet away.

The teen looked over his shoulder then pulled Ran into an alley before the man could turn and look at them. They ran for several blocks winding through several alleys and side streets until Ran was terribly lost, but sure the man had not followed.

"Who was that guy?" the teen asked leaning against a building trying to catching his breath. "He gave me the creeps."

"He's a very bad man." Ran said looking around as if expecting to find the man coming after him. "He used to work with my family, but we thought he went to the States and stayed there.

"So it's a good idea to stay away from him." The teen said. "My names Sake by the way."

"Ran" the redhead said absently looking around until he spotted a pay phone. Hurrying to it he picked up the receiver and checked his pocket for change, then remembered he didn't have anything. A hundred yen coin was shoved into his hand and the brunette street kid smiled at him. Ran nodded his thanks and deposited his coin before calling Schuldich directly.

"Just hang up and turn around." the German said answering his cell on the first ring.

Ran slammed the receiver on the cradle and stood for a moment then turned around. Sure enough the red sports car was parked only a few feet away. Schuldich lifted his fingers holding the steering wheel and wiggled them at the teen before reversing the motion palm up one fingered. The teen sighed and slowly trudged to the car. He hadn't realized Sake was following him until he slipped into the passenger seat and the boy got into the back. Schuldich raised an eyebrow at the brunette teenager then rolled his eyes before driving back to the shop.

"Jei is very angry." The German said, "Crawford is in Japan."

"I know," Ran answered. "I saw him."

"Did he see you?" Schuldich asked.

Ran shook his head. "I don't think so but you never know with Crawfish."

Schuldich smirked a little. "You're still in trouble." He looked in the rearview mirror. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sake," the boy said with a smirk. "Like the drink."

The German glanced at Ran. "Friend of yours?"

"Just met him." The redhead said with a shake of his head.

"Looks familiar." Schuldich commented. "Have you ripped me off before?"

He looks just like Ken.Ran said telepathically. Schuldich spared him a look in return.

"If I did would I tell you?" Sake asked back.

"You can't hang out with this kid." Schuldich told Ran parking in the garage of the shop. "His smart ass will rub off on you and you'd get in trouble every day."

"Mmm." Sake purred. "I'd love to _rub off_ on you Red."

The redhead teen blushed a deep scarlet and hid his face in his hands. Without a word he got out of the car and hurried into the building. Immediately he was enveloped by a pair of strong arms that held him tighter then he would have liked with his hands still coving his face.

"I can't breathe." He said which sounded more like: "Ike caff breef." His hands were removed from his face then he was held tightly again.

"If you ever do that again, you'll be grounded until you're thirty." Jei threatened letting the teen go.

Ran opened his mouth to argue that there wasn't anything to take away or restrictions on movement because this was the first time he had been out in months. Which was really unfair since his movements hadn't been that hindered since he was six. Wisely he closed his mouth and continued on his way to his room.

"You haven't been dismissed young man." Jei said.

Ran turned back to the adult. "Cant I go be embarrassed alone?" he asked.

Jei raised an eyebrow.

"Yo pops," Sake said walking into the house with Schuldich right behind.

The other eyebrow rose.

"Hey Ran you left kinda fast, was it something I said?" the teenager asked sliding up next to Ran and put an arm around his shoulder. He made a move to fix imaginary lapels. "Didn't know I was that smooth."

Ran grabbed the teens hand and flipped the boy over his shoulder onto the floor. "You aren't," he said then pointed to the boy on the floor while addressing Jei. "Street rats can defend themselves, or so I've heard since I'm a spoiled rich kid only trying to be a street rat!"

"Oo baby," Sake said with a laugh picking himself up off the floor. Jei rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How many times have I told you not to bring strays home?"

"This would be the first time." Ran said not getting the joke. "He followed me home; just tell me I can't keep him."

"Oh there's no problem there." Jei said already pushing the teen out the door. "Go home kid; forget you ever heard of us."

"I see how it is pops, I ain't good enough for your little family," Sake said brushing off the adult and fixed his jacket. "Yo, Ran anytime you wanna hook up I'll be around." then he turned on his heel and left.

Watching the boy go Ran didn't notice Nagi's jealous stare from the stairway.

"You could have gotten hurt out there." Jei chided softly.

"I'm sorry," Ran said a little annoyed. "I only wanted to be alone for a while."

"What if Crawford had seen you?" Jei asked letting his concern control his anger. "If he had gotten a hold of you, he could have hurt you."

"I said I was sorry!" Ran snapped. "What more do you want me to say? I'm a fucking prisoner in my own fucking house! I haven't been outside in two months! What am I suppose to do? Huh? I'm not two years old! I have taken care of myself longer before I ever met you!" taking a deep breath to keep from screaming in frustration, he turned on his heel and started for the stairs.

"I only want what's best for you Ran," Jei said following the teen.

"Who asked you?" Ran shout. "You're not my father!" then he slapped a hand over his mouth eyes wide in horror. Without another word he turned and fled upstairs.

888

Several hours later Jei came into the shared bedroom carrying a tray and a small bag. Ran lay on his bed staring at the ceiling a pair of headphones covering his ears. Nagi sat at one of the desks in the room absently drawing on a blank piece of paper. Neither looked up when he walked inside and set the tray down.

"Alright you two come here." Jei said plucking the head phones off Ran's head then sat down. Nagi grudgingly put down his pen and got up to sit on the bed. Jei nodded to himself and took two files from on top of the tray handing one to each of them.

"What's this?" Nagi asked opening the file, he scanned over the contents. "Oh, I already know about this."

"I don't understand." Ran said softly looking over the papers. "How did you get these?"

"I told you," Jei said pleasantly. "Money talks in big words. And as I recall I told you I have custody of you. I just never told you how much."

"You- you…why?"

"I told you that too," Jei said leaning back a little. "Someone had to make sure you are taken care of. Someone that isn't going to take advantage of you. And I volunteered myself for the job."

Ran raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "Are you sure you aren't regretting that dissection."

Jei laughed good naturedly. "Already told you kiddo, you're stuck with me." He turned to Nagi whispering loudly. "I don't think he listens."

Ran stuck out his tongue out which Jei pretended to try to grab. "I listen when you told Schu he's a natural blond." The teenager argued.

Jei nodded with another stage whisper. "Dyes his hair. After a bet we had to switch hair color."

The naturally redhead teen giggled then sobered quickly. "So it's real?" he asked uncertainly, "The adoption I mean."

"Every bit of it." Jei promised sliding an arm around the teen drawing him close and kissed the top of his head. "Now, I have something for both of you." he went on opening the bag and dumped out its contents. He handed each teen a cell phone a small charm necklace and a small stack of money. "Since you don't get out, but apparently want to you will have these three items on you at all times."

He handed Ran a purple colored cell phone, necklace, and money clip, then Nagi a set in blue. "The phones may be used for personal use, but are meant for emergencies instead of looking for a payphone. The necklaces have tracking devices in them; they are for your protections so don't take them off, I don't care how much you want to be alone. They money is spending money; you will each get an allowance weekly as long as you work three shifts. Got it?"

"Yes," both boys said.

"Good," Jei said getting off the bed and picked up the tray setting it down between both boys. "Now since you didn't get dinner I brought it to you so eat up."

"I'm going to bed." Ran said softly getting up from the bed intent on sleeping with the telepath.

"Eat." Jei said.

"I'm not hungry." The redhead teen said stopping at the doorway. Jei nodded his understanding, Nagi frowned and looked hurt. Ran fled upstairs to Schuldich's room where the telepath lounged on his bed reading a book. For one fleeting moment he could see Yohji doing the same thing with a magazine.

The German looked up and put down his book before sliding out of bed. "You know kitten," he said casually smoothing down the teen's hair. "I think I know why you look so young now."

Ran blinked confused, "Why?" he asked softly self consciously running a hand through his hair.

Schuldich smiled putting his hands on the teen's shoulders and steered him to a full length mirror. Ran stood a foot shorter then the adult something that hadn't been known, carefully hidden with platform boots. His eyes were wider, more innocent then they had been since before the accident.

"It's because you were always narrowing your eyes at everything." Schuldich said leaning down to put his chin on the teen's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Ran's slender waist. "It's a good look on you kitten. One that has consequences."

"What kind?" Ran asked turning around so he could hug the adult.

"I don't want you to see or talk to that boy again." Schuldich said, holding the teen tightly. "He wants your innocence, and I don't mean sexually. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I don't think I have any innocence to lose." Ran said letting Schuldich go and sat on the bed. "Am I going to die?"

"Why do you ask?' the German asked sitting next to the redhead.

"You said I could." Ran said.

"Ah," Schuldich said enlightened. "I don't think you will. The gifts you have seem to be all you're going to get and they aren't all of the same strength. The danger was in learning them and them coming into focus faster then your body could handle."

"Oh," Ran said softly leaning against the telepath and closed his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" the German asked.

"The voice won't shut up," Ran answered. "How do you get them to stop?"

Schuldich sighed putting his head against the soft red hair. "It will take time." He said. "I think the gift will go away eventually."

"I hope so." Ran said shaking his head making his hair flutter.

"You'll be find kitten." Schuldich said drawing the teen close and kissed his temple.

End Part Two

8888  
8888

Thanks to all my Reviewers!

Hikokuryuha, Phantom Sunstorm, Cat on the Web;

Southpaw Boxer: this fic is finished at four parts and Epilogue

Katten: i'd be a hentai if that was hentai not acctually disaplining a child...to bad I'm finished that does give me ideas with the boyfriend...


	3. Part Three Ran and Jei

Angels in Heaven

Part Three- Ran & Jei

"Where are you going?" Jei asked the teenager as he skipped down the stairs and out the kitchen door.

Ran paused at the threshold wearing a pair of slippers that matched his pajamas. "I heard something," he said want went outside. Curious Jei walked to the door and watched the redhead root around behind the dumpster. A moment later he came back with something squirming against his chest. How the child had found a grey kitten under a dumpster was anyone's guess. The teen pet it little then set the tiny creature down again, a moment later a larger cat appeared carrying the kitten in her mouth and disappeared down the alley.

Jei shook his head. "Come on back inside before you catch cold." He said noting the boy was wearing Schu's jeans, shirt, and favorite jacket. "And go change before Schuldich swats you for wearing his clothes."

"He knows I'm wearing them." Ran said absently picking his way across the snow then stopped eyes focused on something at the mouth of the alley.

"Hey Red."

Jei turned as Ran rushed forward to catch a collapsing teenage street kid. Sake grunted in pain as he landed in the redheads grasp.

"Sake, what happened to you?" Ran asked in concern giving Jei a pleading look. The adult sighed and walked out into the alley bare foot to pick the young man up and carry him inside.

"Had a little run in with creepy guy, said he was after someone named Nagi, and when I refused to help he wasn't happy." Sake said sitting gingerly in a chair. "I got away, but that guy sure can hit."

"Did he do more then hit you?" Jei asked taking the first aid kit from a cabinet. "And don't lie to save your pride."

Sake shook his head. "I didn't stay long enough to find out why?"

"Because the last boy he had his hands on wasn't that lucky." Jei growled.

Sake's eyes widened and he cringed a little. "Look pops, I didn't tell that guy anything, I don't even know a Nagi!" he defended holding out his hands in surrender.

"I'm Nagi." The slender brunette said from the door way as he entered the kitchen. "That man is named Bradley Crawford. Four months ago he had me all alone, and now he wants me back."

Sake looked at Nagi with a sympathetic understanding. "I didn't tell him anything I swear."

"I believe you," Ran said with a reassuring smile.

Nagi narrowed his eyes. "Ran, we don't know him, how do you know he's telling the truth? It could be some trick!"

"Jealous much?" Sake asked wincing as he tried to turn. "Sorry kid, I don't play that game; and how am I suppose to 'trick' you if I don't know you?"

"He has a point Nagi." Jei said setting down the first aid kit and took out bandages and other supplies. "He's innocent in this case. As much as it surprises me."

Nagi snorted. "If he's innocent I'm ungifted." He said shattering a plate with his telekinesis to make his point then stomped back up stairs.

Jei sighed. "I'll go talk to him." He said handing the peroxide to Ran.

Both teens watched the adult go then turned to look at each other. Ran blushed lightly turning his head busing himself with damping a bit of gauze and started cleaning a cut on Sake's arm. The other teen watched the redhead with a hooded gaze. Carefully he took the slender hand in his holding it in a light grip. Ran raised his gaze to the brunette in confusion gently tugging his hand back so he could finish.

Sake snaked his other arm around the redhead's slender waist drawing him close with a frown. "You don't eat." He stated noting how thin Ran was. "You should eat, it's healthy."

I do eat." Ran protested trying to take a step back.

Sake snorted. "How much do you weigh? One ten? Ninety?"

"One five." Ran answered yanking his hand out of the others grasp and deliberately touched the cloth to an open cut on the side of Sake's face.

The brunette merely grunted and tightened his hold on the redhead. "That's to thin." He said gripping the thin hand again. "I weigh one forty, and I live on the streets half the time. What do they do starve you?"

"Let me go!" Ran protested struggling against the stronger grip. "I don't have to answer to you!"

"Calm down," Sake said leaning forward and kissed the redhead on the nose. Ran leaned back scrunching his nose as if about to sneeze.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Cause you're so damn cute." Sake answered leaning in again this time touching his lips against the redheads.

"Stop it," Ran protested squirming in the older teens grip. Sake simply kissed him again a little more forcefully until Ran let out a soft moan and gave in. carefully Sake shifted his grip on the redhead so he had both arms wrapped around the slender waist and the narrow hips trapped between his thighs. Tracing his tongue over full lips he coaxed Ran's apart and slipped into the warm crevasse of the redhead's mouth.

Unknown to either of them Jei watched from the doorway a frown marring his features.

Slowly Ran and Sake parted breathing heavily. The redhead bowed his head licking his lips absently then began cleaning Sake's wounds. They stayed silent for several moments until Jei made his presence known.

"Done?" he asked directing his question more to Sake then Ran.

"Yes," Ran said stepping away from the brunette a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Good," Jei said, "Then I can take you home Sake."

"Sure pops." Sake said in his usual smart mouth manner.

"You stay." The adult told Ran while guiding Sake out to the garage.

"Because I said so." Jei snapped. "And put on your own clothes."

Ran stomped his foot lightly and went back into the building.

Jei waited for Sake to get in the car before pulling out of the garage into traffic. "Stay away from Ran," he warned not bother to ask for a location the boy wanted to be dropped off.

"Why?" Sake asked. "Because I'm street trash or because I'm male?"

"Because I don't trust your intentions with my son." Jei growled. There he had said it, it was official, he was now a father.

"Oh really?" Sake asked sarcastically. "And just what are my intentions? Don't tell me, to corrupt his non existent innocence? Or am I going to use him for his money?"

Jei glared pulling to the curb on a random street. "Get out."

"Maybe I should have told that guy what he wanted to know." Sake said bitterly. "You sure as hell weren't worth the beating." Then he opened the door to get out.

"Crawford raped Nagi," Jei said. "He would have raped you and I'm certain if he knew Ran was sixteen he would be after him to."

Sake turned back to the adult. "So? You're afraid I'm going to get Ran rapped or are you afraid I'll rape him?" He asked dryly. "Sorry to disappoint you Pops, but I don't do that." He said and slid out of the car.

Jei waited until the teen slammed the door shut before pulling away and drove off at a high speed. However in the review mirror he saw Crawford grab the teen from behind placing a cloth over his face and slammed on the breaks. Sake struggled with the American using a well placed kick to his instep and broke free.

Jei backed up quickly as the teen ran for the car and threw open the door at the appropriate time. He knew the ether would fully set in, in a moment and preferred not to have to get out of the car to retrieve the brat.

Sake scrambled into the car and shut the door slapping the door lock just as Crawford reached the door trying to open it. With a rev of tires Jei threw the car into gear and hit the gas before the American could think of breaking the window.

"Well damn." The brunette said them his eyes fluttered closed and he slumped against the door.

Jei sighed and took out his cell phone calling Schuldich directly not wanting to chance Ran or Nagi over hearing the conversation. There was no need to prematurely panic them. "It's me," Jei said when the German picked up his line. "Get Ran and Nagi and get out of there."

"What happened?" Schuldich asked from the other side of the line.

"Just do as I say." Jei snapped and hung up. Throwing the cell into an empty cup holder Jei turned down a random street wearily watching for pursuers. Reaching out a hand he checked to make sure his passenger was truly just sleeping then did something he hadn't in a long time.

He prayed.

888

Ran stood just outside the kitchen doorway leaning against the alley wall. The jacket he wore wasn't really meant to stand against the unseasonably cold weather, but he didn't want to go inside for a better one. He just didn't understand, Nagi had been jealous and Jei had all but forbid him to even think about Sake….

Sake.

He looked so much like Ken even his personality was like the soccer players though he tried to hide it behind a smart mouthed brat. Then he had kissed him…his first real kiss and now he was so confused. Did he like Sake like that? Could he like anyone like that? And if he did what would he do since his family obviously didn't like him.

He wiped away tears that he felt sting at his eyes. They could dictate his life, he was sixteen and Jei not only had custody of him but by law he was Jei's son. Because of that Schuldich could dictate his life as well leaving Nagi the only one on his side. It wasn't that reassuring. Dammit why didn't he leave when he had the chance all those months ago?

"Ran," Schuldich called softly from the door way. "Ran come inside, you're going to get sick."

"Maybe I will." Ran said unmoving, "Shouldn't it be my choice?"

"Kitten," the German said reaching out to touch the teen's arm. Ran moved out of the man's reach stepping out into a small patch of un-melted snow in his socks. Schuldich narrowed his eyes following the redhead and bodily picked him up out of the snow. "Dammit Ran, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Put me down!" Ran yelled squirming in the adults arms.

Schuldich carried the teen into the house and into the living room then dropped him unceremoniously onto the couch. He didn't allow the boy to get away; he leaned down pinning the child's arms against the cushions and got right into his face. "What is wrong with you? This self destructive attitude is not the Ran I know. You're better then this child, you've faced worse problems then this, why the hell are you giving up now?"

"They're dead!" Ran cried struggling against the adult. "They're dead because of me! And I'm being punished!"

"How are you being punished?" Schuldich asked releasing the boy's hands to cup his face between them. "Because of us? Ran have we ever done anything to you to make you think we don't like you? Have we done something to hurt you since you've been with us?"

Ran shook his head. "No," he said softly.

"Then how are you being punished?" Schuldich asked.

Ran shook his head. "They're dead," he repeated weakly. "They did everything to make sure I was safe and they died! And now everything I do just hurts others! I can't go outside without getting someone hurt. And Sake…."

"What about Sake?"

"He looks just like Ken, they could be brothers, and now he's been hurt because of me!" Rand said new tears falling down his face. "Crawford hurt him because he met me."

Schuldich sighed. "You don't know that for sure Ran," he said letting the boys face go and sat down next to him wrapping his arms around the too thin waist. "He could have been looking for him before you met."

"What do you mean?" Ran asked. "Why would he be looking for some kid?"

"He did the same thing to Nagi," Schuldich said. "I wouldn't put it past him to pick up a plaything while planning his revenge."

"What!" the teenager exclaimed sitting up to look at the man in shock. "Plaything?"

"Crawford is a pedophile." Schuldich explained. "For years he's wanted Nagi but Jei and I kept him away, and he didn't have Nagi for long when we disbanded. But it was long enough.

Ran frowned. "He really hurt Nagi didn't he?" Schuldich nodded gathering the child into his arms and held him tightly. "Jei and I only want what's best for you. We want to protect you from all the evils you are still innocent of, and believe me you're more innocent then you know. But we can't do that if you constantly rebel."

"I'm not a baby." Ran protested snuggling against the warmth of the adult.

"Yes, you are kitten." Schuldich said lightly. "You are supposed to be a child not an adult. You have your whole life to be an adult, but only so long to be young and cared for. You shouldn't be stripped of that right anymore then you have been."

"Why are you so nice?" Ran asked softly starting to fall asleep. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

Schuldich chuckled lightly. "Most days I want to kill Jei and he's still alive."

"That's only 'cause he's win." The teen murmured his eyes drooping closed.

Schuldich shook his head kissed the top of the teens head, and leaned back on the couch getting comfortable. Nagi appeared a few minutes later eyes red rimed from crying earlier. Carefully he sat down on the couch and leaned against the German's shoulder.

"Is he going to be ok?" the brunette asked softly.

"I hope so." Schuldich whispered. He shifted reaching a hand into his pocket to extract his cell phone as it vibrated against his hip. "Hello?"

"It's me?" Jei said over the line. "Get Ran and Nagi and get out of there!"

Schuldich glanced at Nagi. "Why?" he asked.

"Just do as I say." Jei demanded then the line went dead.

Schuldich sighed and put his cell phone in the pocket of his jacket Ran wore. "Go get the phones and trackers and a dry pair of socks and Ran's shoes." He said shifting the teenager so he could stand while holding him.

"Ok," Nagi said softly getting up and ran upstairs.

Schuldich held Ran tightly against his chest and made his way to the garage. Opening the door he felt something wrong and paused. Unfortunately he felt the presence thirty seconds too late, the door was slammed open knocking him back so he lost his hold on the rousing teenager and dropped him. In that momentary confusion something was sprayed in his face.

Ran rolled as Schuldich fell like a sack of potatoes and looked up to see two men in ski masks. He didn't have to be psychic to know who they were after. Flinging out his hand he used what little control of his telekinesis that he had pushing the men back into the garage long enough to get away. Unknowing if Schuldich was alive or not he slammed the garage door shut and locked it then hurried to go find Nagi.

The brunette was already rushing to find out what was going on when Ran found him. "What's going on?" Nagi asked as the redhead grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs.

"Somebody's after us!" Ran said quickly grabbing his shoes from the teen and slipped them on. "Schu cant help they took him out! We have to hurry!"

"Hurry where?" Nagi asked panicked. "There's no place to hide!"

"Yes there is." Ran said going into Schuldich's room and hurried to the closet. Carefully he took the paneling off the hidden compartment and shoved Nagi inside. "Use your gift to keep the panel shut, they don't know you're here."

"What about you?" Nagi asked not liking this one bit.

"Don't worry about me." Ran said already covering the cubby hole.

"Here!" Nagi said thrusting Ran's tracker and phone into his hands. "Be careful."

Ran took the object and nodded then put the panel in place effectively hiding the older teen. Quickly he shoved shoes and clothes on the floor to better hide the secret compartment then scrambled out of the room.

"There he is!" came a shout from behind him as he ran for the stairs to the attic and roof. "Find the other one! The boss wants the children."

Ran sped up his pace, all he had to do was get to the roof, and then he could jump to the next building….

Something hit him from behind that sent a spark of pain and a wave of dizziness through his body. He faltered and felt halfway up the stairs. The dart dislodged as he rolled down the steps but he already felt his limbs go numb. Moments later his vision blurred and he passed out.

88

From the lack of pursuit Jei knew Sake was a diversion whether the boy was a willing participant or not. Someone wanted Jei out of the house because they knew they could take out Schuldich but not him. Changing course from a designated rendezvous point back to the house Jei reached out and shook the teenager hard.

"Wake up." Jei said rousing the boy as much as he could. "Where did Crawford take you?"

"Take me?" Sake repeated eyes fluttering open then closed again.

"When he had you, where did he take you?" Jei clarified putting a steady pressure on the boys shoulder to keep him awake.

"I donno…." The teen murmured. "A warehouse I think."

"Where?" Jei insisted shaking the teen again. "How long did it take you to find us?"

Sake shook his head. "A few hours I think, I don't remember much. Just that I had to get away and find Ran. There was something I had to tell him."

"Stay awake!" Jei ordered as Sake's eyes closed. "What did you have to tell him?"

"His age…" Sake said unable to stay awake. "Crawford knows his age…."

"Fuck!" Jei exclaimed and hit the breaks in front of the building. Locking Sake inside the car he hurried inside already dreading what he would find. "Schuldich!"

"Here," the German said from the kitchen gingerly picking himself off the floor. "Mien Gott, my head hurts."

"What happened?" Jei demanded helping the younger man to a chair.

"I was carrying Ran to the garage when someone broke in, they sprayed something in my face; I just woke up." Schuldich said feeling the back of his head for any injuries.

"Are they still here?" Jei asked.

The telepath paused for a moment. "Nagi is," he said slowly wincing slightly from the exertion. "There's a secret compartment in my closet that Ran found. Nagi's in that. I can't sense Ran; they must have gotten him."

Jei nodded. "Stay here, I'll get Nagi then we have to move."

"Yeah sure, I'll follow you when the room stops spinning." Schuldich said rubbing his fingers against his temple.

Jei patted the man on the shoulder and hurried upstairs. He got as far as the second floor when he discovered a point of struggle. Little purple shards were scattered on the floor along with the guts of a cell phone. A few feet away at the bottom of the next flight of stairs was the pendent with the tracker in it, its chain broken.

There would be no finding Ran easily now.

88

Ran woke slowly his mind foggy from the sedative he had been given hours before. Shifting slightly he abstractly noted he was laying on something very soft that was likely a bed. Thankfully he was still fully clothed and was unrestrained. However from the way his body felt unresponsive his captor probably felt restraints were unnecessary.

"You must be wondering who to blame by now." Crawford said conversationally from somewhere in the room. "That boy for accidentally giving you away; I must admit discovering you are younger then Nagi was a bit of a surprise. Or do you blame Jei for becoming the father you wish your own was? He's great at planning but personally I would have changed my location. But in the case you should blame Weiss for dieing and Kritiker for abandoning you."

Ran flinched feeling the man caressing his face, but unable to move or open his eyes.

"So many to blame," Crawford said wistfully. "I suppose I should thank all of them. Without them I would never have discovered you. Ah, here is one of them now." Someone was dumped on the bed beside him. "Jei was so good to leave my little bird where I could get him after he got away from me. But don't worry Abyssinian he will be joining his brother in hell soon and then it will be just you and me."

Ran felt a whimper escape his throat as he struggled to get his limbs to move, to open his eyes, anything that meant he wasn't completely helpless.

"Don't fight the sedatives now," Crawford taunted. "They will wear off in time, by then I will have killed the others and have you completely compliant. I have foreseen it."

'No,' Ran thought a single tear sliding from behind his closed eye lid. 'No, you can't kill then they're all I have left.'

His body shifted again, his fingers moved to grip one of the unconscious boy's hands. He had to move, if he didn't it would be his fault the others died just like it was his fault everyone else was dead. He had gifts now, powers to rival Nagi, powers that he could use. He had some control, enough that he could flush the drugs out of his system and wake up; he could wake up Sake and they could get away. But on the other hand Nagi had the power to hurt Crawford and Crawford still raped him, so what chance did he have against the man?

"He'll be leaving soon." Ken promised next to his ear. "I promised I'd be there when you needed me, that I'd protect you. Even in death, remember?"

'Yes,' Ran thought already feeling the power rising and his body come back to his control. 'Ken, don't leave me.'

He felt a soft caress lightly tickle his nose, "I will never leave you Aya," Ken promised, "I will always make sure you are safe to grow up."

Ran's fingers tightened around Sake's as he gently used his gift to revive the boy but also silently told him not to move. With his eyes still closed he heard Crawford moving about the room then felt a blanket being draped over his body.

"I must be off to seek my revenge now." Crawford is with a sigh. "Do stay in bed until I return, I'm sure Sake will keep you company while he dies."

The sound of footsteps could be heard then a door being opened and closed followed by a lock from the outside. Ran held still for a moment longer then sat up followed closely by the brunette.

"What did he mean about be dying?" Sake asked in a whisper watching the room's door wearily.

"He poisoned you." Ran answered taking deep breaths to ward off the wave of fatigue. "He wants me compliant. Having to spend hours unable to move with a dead body next to me might have done it, but luckily he doesn't know I'm no ordinary sixteen year old."

"You don't say?" Sake asked raising an eyebrow.

"You seem to be handling this well." Ran said with his own raised eyebrow. Why was it that Sake was taking all of this in stride?

The brunette shrugged. "Hey my dead brother led me to you. I've already had my freak out."

"Who's your brother?" Ran asked thinking one dead person gave him advice was to much of a coincidence.

"Oh, you might have heard of him, he was a big soccer star a few years back before he was killed. Hidaka Ken?"

Ran gasped. "You're Ken's brother?" he asked; no wonder Sake looked just like Ken.

Sake nodded. "Yeah, people always said we look just like twins, but I'm three years younger." He frowned. "Did you know him?"

"Yes," Ran said softly. "He took care of me until he died."

Sake shook his head in confusion. "How could he have done that?" he asked, "He died four years ago."

"I'll tell you when we have more time." Ran said shifting on the bed to get out.

Sake caught his wrist turning the redhead back to him. When Ran turned his head, mouth open to ask what was wrong, the brunette leaned forward kissing the redhead passionately. When they parted they stared at each other mouths less then an inch apart. Then they were kissing again the danger of their situation momentarily lost to them.

Sake moved his hand to place it on Ran hip; instead his hand hit something hard that rattled slightly. Breaking the kiss he looked down then reached into the pocket of the green jacket wrapped around the thin body. "What's this?" he asked pulling out the object.

Ran's eyes widened as he took the device. "It's Schu' cell phone, he must have gotten a call and put it in his jacket pocket out of habit." He said flipping open the cell and started punching in Jei's number.

"Why are you wearing his jacket?" Sake asked a little jealous.

"Its comfy." The redhead said holding the phone to his ear. "It's me," he said as was the usual way of identifying one's self over a phone. "Crawford's headed after you, I'm going to the safe house; Sake's with me and I have Schu's cell." There was a pause where Ran smiled at the brunette. "He's safe enough. I'll call if we have to hide out somewhere for a while. Bye." Then hung up before the adult could answer.

He gave Sake one of his deadly smiles. "You do realize that if you're really in league with Crawford or anyone trying to kill me that I will kill you and not think twice about it right?"

"Then I guess I better call off my flying Ninja buddies then." Sake said seriously except for the twinkle in his eyes and the absurdity of the statement.

"You should." Ran said with a nod just as serious pocketing the cell phone. "Come on we better leave before Crawfish comes back." He tried to open the door then remember it had been locked from outside.

"How are we going to get out?" Sake asked trying the door himself.

"Well let me take a look at the lock." Ran said shrugging off the jacket and handed it to Sake. Before Sake could ask what he meant Ran walked through the door.

Sake blinked at the door, "If you could do that then why not take me with you?"

"'Cause I can't," Ran said walking through the door again. "I can't really put myself through objects unless I concentrate or you scare me. And then only me."

"Oh," Sake said thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to scare the redhead. "So how do we get out?"

"Well," Ran said taking back the jacket and wrapped it around his slender body. "You're going to wrap your arms around me and close your eyes."

"I can do that." Sake said slipping his arms around the redhead holding him tight. Leaning in he pressed his lips against Ran's and closed his eyes. There was an instant of disorientation and when he opened his eyes they were standing in the hallway. "Wow that was hot."

Ran rolled his eyes disentangled him from the older boys grip. "Come on, we need to go before Crawford comes back."

"Cant you just do what you just did again?" Sake asked wearily of meeting the man again.

Ran shook his head. "I have to know where I'm going and my range is only ten feet. Five if I have to take someone with me. Besides it takes a lot to take someone with me. Besides it takes a lot out of me to do it, that's why I don't use my gifts that often."

"Oh," Sake said looking around to make sure the coast was clear. "Shale we then?"

"Certainly." The redhead said with a smile slipping his hand into Sake's.

Leaving the building proved easy as it was an apartment building which could really be guarded without raising suspicion. They made their way into the heart of Tokyo quickly pausing at shops to casually look in the windows like a couple of teenagers out and about instead of two teens on the run. It would be pointless to go to a police man and hailing a taxi was out of the question. They had to rely on the fact Crawford was far away and he had no cronies watching for them.

However Ran's picture flashing on the display TV's in an electronic store caught their attention in an entirely different way.

"Takatori Mamoru grand son of Tokyo's Takatori Saijou, retired head of Takatori Enterprises' Will, has been located. Mamoru died last year leaving his inheritance and family name to soul benefactor Fujimiya Ran. Saijou is currently looking for this mysterious young man with intent on making him the heir to his fortune as his grandson stated." The news caster said whole Ran's picture filled the screen. "His private investigators are said to have recently located the boy but no details have been released. In other news…."

"Oh that's not good." Ran said softly looking around self-consciously to see if anyone had recognized him.

"Why is that not good?" Sake asked, "Other then he'd probably take you away from your father?"

"We have to get to the safe house." Ran said instead of answering, already dragging Sake behind him.

"The subway should be fastest," Sake said taking the lead for the nearest station.

"Do you have any money?" Ran asked. "I don't, I wasn't planning on being kidnapped you know."

"I don't have any either, but we can jump the turnstiles, the guards usually let kids get away with it." Sake explained.

"I guess," Ran conceded.

"Just show then your beautiful eyes and they'll give us tokens."

Ran rolled his eyes. "Flatter."

"I'm just telling the truth." Sake said stopping at the light to cross the street.

"I'm not that pretty." Ran insisted blushing lightly.

"Trust me, you are." Sake said twining their fingers together.

Suddenly Ran shrieked his hand pulled from Sake's grasp. Sake turned to find the redhead being pulled into a limo by a large man. He moved to help but was stopped by an even larger man.

"Mr. Takatori thanks you for keeping his heir safe." The man said thrusting an envelope into the teen's hands. "Take this as a token of his appreciation."

Sake opened his mouth in shock. "What? Wait! You can't take him! He has a family!"

"Sake help!" Ran called struggling not to be put in the limo. "Let me go!" he broke free long enough to wind his arms around the brunette and refuse to let go."

"Bring them both." A voice said from inside the limo.

"Yes sir." The guard said pushing them both toward the open door. Both resisted until the larger guard covertly threatened them with a gun. Sake climbed into the back of the limo first making sure he stayed in physical contact with the frightened teen. Ran curled onto Sake's lap once they were seated, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

The man that sat in the seat across from them was regal and proud. He looked very much like his sons and radiated a power that said a lot for his age. Ran watched the man wearily his head resting on Sake's chest. Saijou regarded them coldly like a predator waiting to strike.

"So you are my grandson's heir." The old man finally said as the limo pulled away headed rapidly into traffic. "You look like a female."

Ran winced at that proclamation curling tighter around Sake for comfort.

"Take off your jacket." The old man ordered. "I want a better look at you."

Ran hesitated then sat up enough to take off Schuldich's coat revealing a too thin body clad in a simple tee shirt and jeans paired with the custom made soft leather gloves he never took off. The gloves stopped just below his shoulder and were made so the fingers were seamless allowing him to write and use his fingers unhindered.

Saijou narrowed his eyes at the frail boy. "Remove the gloves as well."

Ran shook his head. "No," if he removed the gloves and touched something he would See and all he Saw was death.

"I said remove the gloves." Saijou said raising his voice slightly.

"No," Ran insisted.

"Disrespectful child." The old man spat. "Do as I say!"

Tears slid down the redhead's face as he once again refused. He couldn't, he couldn't survive Seeing his family dead again. "I can't," Ran insisted. "I'm touch psychic. It would kill me."

"Fine." Saijou said nodding to his guards. The largest wrenched Ran down onto the floor pinning him into his stomach, the other trained his weapon on Sake to keep him seated. Ran struggled knowing without a doubt what was about to happen to him.

"It's in your friend's best interest that you cooperate." The old man said watching the proceedings without feeling. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to be executed for you."

Ran immediately stopped struggling. He whimpered as his pants were undone and pulled down along with his underwear. The large guard put on rubber gloves to protect his hand and squirted some oil onto his fingers. With the other hand he spread the boy wide and inserted the slick finger. Ran tensed at the intrusion a sob escaping his mouth from fear and pain.

"He's still pure." The guard said removing his finger and pulled off the glove.

"Well we can't have that." Saijou said shaking his head. "If he's pure he can be sacrificed, and I can not let that happen. Kill him."

Without hesitation the guard pulled out a knife and took a fist full of Ran's hair tugging his head back to expose his neck.

"Wait!" Sake said holding out a hand. "If you don't want him pure, let me take it."

Saijou regarded the teen suspiciously. "If you do so, I will have both of your married to save the honor of my family name." he said. "I would be more honorable just to kill him."

"I'll marry him." Sake assured the man.

Meanwhile Ran had taken the distraction to pull up his pants as the guard had released him. He sat up his back against Sake's legs then reached out to take the brunettes hand in his.

"But it won't be necessary." Sake continued.

"Why not?" Saijou asked unperturbed Ran had moved.

"Because I forgot to mention something." Ran said calming lifting himself up to once again sit in Sake's lap and slipped on the jacket.

"What would that be?" the old man asked mildly annoyed.

"I'm also a teleporter." Ran explained with a smile.

Sake waved his fingers wrapping his other arm around the redhead. "Bye-bye." He said.

Then they vanished.

888

Jei was only willing to wait so long for Ran to arrive before picking up his keys intent on going out to look for the teen. Schuldich and Nagi had already stopped him twice but now both were sleeping off the stress of the day. He reached the door when it opened allowing Ran and Sake to step in, the brunette more or less carrying the redhead.

"What happened?" Jei demanded taking Ran into his arms and laid him on the couch.

"Don't worry it was safe sex," Ran said sarcastically. "Ow."

"If you think that was sex I have a whole other boat to show you Ran." Sake said kneeling down by the redhead.

"No thank you, I've been violated enough today." The redhead teen said shifting to try to get comfortable.

"What happened?" Jei demanded again just about ready to gut either one of them.

Ran sighed. "We got away from Crawford, but on the way we encountered Omi's grandfather." He said with disgust. "I think evil is hereditary, and I can only wonder why Omi wasn't the same way."

"Omi's father was Shuichi," Schuldich said from the hallway. "Not Reji."

"That explains it then." Ran said conversationally. "Well he found us, had one of his guard see if I'm still a virgin," he glanced at Jei, "I am by the way. When that was confirmed he was going to have me killed, but Sake stalled him long enough for us to get away."

"Why did he want you dead?" Jei asked meeting Schuldich's eyes in concern.

"He said since I'm pure I can be sacrificed." Ran said bitterly. "But it's dishonorable to have sex outside of wedlock, so better kill me then have dishonor or a sacrifice."

Jei snorted. "There is nothing dishonorable about that, if it's your choice." He said reaching out to cup a hand against the child's cheek. "As for the other, we aren't going to let that happen."

"Ok," Ran said and started to cry.

"Hey." Sake said climbing onto the couch and took the redhead into his arms. "Don't cry Red, you're safe now remember? They can't hurt you now."

Ran nodded into Sake's shoulder but continued to cry. The brunette looked to the two adults for answers, wanting to know what was wrong. Jei shook his head carefully shifting the teenager into his arms and held him close.

"He's tired," he said in a way of explanation standing to put Ran to bed. "Come you both need sleep."

Sake nodded following the man into a bedroom. There were two beds in the room, Nagi occupied one of them, and Jei set Ran down in the other then beckoned Sake to climb in behind him.

"If he doesn't calm down come get me." Jei said spreading a blanket around them. Sake nodded turning Ran around to hold him against his chest.

Schuldich was waiting for him when he returned a troubled expression on his face. "He didn't tell you how it was determined he's still a virgin." He said without prompting.

"I can guess," Jei said throwing himself down on the couch. "He was more then likely probed from the way he was carrying himself."

"Yes," Schuldich agreed. "It wasn't a kind experience."

"All I want to know, is he going to be alright?" Jei asked rubbing his temple.

"I think so," Schuldich said. "It wasn't as traumatic as it could have been. Sake seemed to nullify the situation fairly well. He stalled Saijou by offering to marry Ran to save his life and virtue."

"Is that so?" Jei asked amused. "I might hold him to that."

"You do that," Schuldich dead panned. He sat back in his chair stretching to reveal the tension in his back. "So, we have a gifted teenager with multiple gifts at moderate levels. A pre-cog pedophile that would like nothing more then to fuck him. The grandfather of a dead teammate who's insane. Plus an unknown faction that wants to sacrifice him; or at least we think so from what the ghost tells us. And to top it off he also have a teenager who's the younger brother of said ghost that believes himself to be in love with out resident victim."

Jei raised an eyebrow. "Repeat that last part?"

"What Ran's our resident victim or Sake is Ken's little brother?" Schuldich asked interested in the answer to that one; one never knew with Jei.

The Irishmen frowned. "That's what I thought you said."

Schuldich shook his head. "You are without a doubt the strangest man I've ever met."

Jei smiled at the German. Coming from you, I'll take that as a complements."

Schuldich laughed.

End Part Three

A/N:

Sorry this took so long to update, i kept forgetting and now im trying to work out a sequel which will be even longer in coming if it comes at all. not only that but i have several new fics in the works and one or two to finish before posting!

someone asked me a really good question dealing with this fic, i dont remeber where the question came from or from who; but you know who you are! anyway the question was about why Nagi and Ran let Crawford and Takatorihurt them; i thought about this, since i just wrote it all on a page, but i think i figured it out: Ran being new to his gifts wouldnt know how to defend himself; and Nagi, well he would have had it so ingrained into him not to hurt his teammates that even when one hurt him like they did he wouldnt and couldnt use his gifts to defend himself. remember they are children and in most situations children go out of their way to not hurt then ones that cared for them!

i hope that answered that; if not personally email at hotmail, tenshisama10 thanks!


	4. Part Four Ran and Sake

**Angels in Heaven**

**Part Four- Ran & Sake**

**"You still owe me an explanation."** Sake said from where he laid waiting for Ran to wake up. Ran wrinkled his nose tiredly stretching as he woke blinking sleepily in the early morning light.

"'bout wot?" he asked voice think from sleep.

"About how you know my brother when he died four years ago." Sake said lifting a hand to brush blood red locks from Ran's face.

That got Ran to wake as he sat up not wishing to go there, but need to as the same time. "He didn't die four years ago." He said softly. "He faked his death and became an assassin while trying to kill him. You see he got too close to the truth and it wasn't safe to be alive anymore."

"So he became an assassin?" Sake asked a little unbelieving. "By choice?"

"I don't know if it was really a choice or just the fastest means to get what he wanted. I know he didn't always like it, but he knew why he did. He never killed an innocent, every target had to be stopped, and the law couldn't do it." Ran drew up his knees and glanced at the other bed, it was currently empty.

"I take it you were an assassin as well?" Sake asked following the redhead's gaze; Ran nodded solemnly. "By choice?"

"Not really," Ran said looking over his shoulder at the brunette. "I wanted revenge for what happened to be and my sister. I didn't really know what I was getting into; I was only thirteen. I didn't want to kill anyone, but I had to. Ken understood, Yohji and Omi did too. But Ken…he understood the most."

"Will you tell me what happened?" Sake asked raising a hand to caress Ran's shoulder. "How did he die?"

Ran bit his lip a single tear sliding down his face onto the bed. He closed his eyes briefly envisioning that day like it had happened only hours before, when he was gift-less and fifteen. "They were going to sacrifice my sister to raise some chaos god. She was in a coma for three years and they thought she hadn't aged 'cause she still looked the same, but you don't change that much when your eighteen. They mixed up our ages; they all thought I was eighteen, and Ken didn't want that to change. When we got to the place the ritual had already begun so we had to move fast. Only we didn't know a rival group was also there to stop the ritual. In the end the bad guy was stopped, the rival got out; but we didn't. The building fell into the water and we fell with it.

"You survived." Sake said slowly.

The redhead nodded tears running freely down his face. "He grabbed me. Ken grabbed me as the floor started to give way. He held on as we slid down seven levels until we reached a semi level spot. He threw me out a window away from most of the falling debris, but he didn't follow. He knew he was going to die because he said 'goodbye' before he threw me." He wiped the tears away harshly. "I was the only one to make it. My sister, who we tried so hard to save, died. They died and I lived. It's my fault, I should have insisted Ken jump with me; I should have done something. I should have died with them!"

Sake enveloped the teen in his arms holding him tightly against his chest. "It wasn't your fault." He said tears in his own eyes. "Ken was like that. He would have sacrificed himself to save anyone he cared about. I don't blame you for my brother's death. You shouldn't blame yourself for something you couldn't control.

"It's hard." Ran cried.

"I know," Sake assured him rubbing his back soothingly. "What happened to the rival group?"

"Most of them are in the living room." Ran said half smiling at the irony. "Jei took me in after the others died, and Nagi and Schu kinda followed."

Sake leaned back to give the redhead a soft smile. "Well see, there was a reason you lived. We both lost something dear to us, that being the same person not withstanding." He sighed his smile turning sad. "You have to let go, it will kill your soul if you don't. I know when my parents died so shortly after we thought Ken did. I had nothing but grief and guilt. You learn a lot of things on the streets; and one is you can dwell on a past you can't change, or you can keep on loving. Will you live for me Ran?"

The redhead nodded letting the rest of his grief show, finally admitting to himself they weren't coming back. "That's the first time you've called me by my name."

Sake smirked. "Don't get used to it Red." He said earning the desired small laugh. "Now what do you say we make our appearances before Pops thinks we're doing the horizontal." He leered for a moment. "Unless you want to do the horizontal?"

Ran rolled his eyes playfully pushing Sake away and got out of bed. "I don't feel like losing someone else I care about just yet and dad would kill you."

"Oh, but what a way to go." The brunette said sliding out of bed himself following the redhead. Reaching out he snagged Ran's arm turning the teen into his arms kissing him passionately. Soft violet eyes fluttered closed as delicate arms slid around the brunettes shoulder and neck. One moaned softly into the other mouth, tongues dueling lazily for another taste.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Both boys jumped apart breathing hard. Ran blushed scarlet as he found Schuldich standing in the bedroom doorway watching the teens in amusement.

"If you boys are interested in devouring something other then each other." He said smirking wider when Ran turned four new shades of red with Sake quickly following. "There is still some breakfast left." He wagged a finger mockingly. "And Ran no more groping the boyfriend until after we've settled the pressing problem of people trying to molest or kill you."

Ran's jaw dropped. "That could be years!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly," Schuldich said.

"That's not fair!" Ran continued following the German down the hall leaving Sake behind.

"No one ever said life if fair." Schuldich answered.

Sake shook his head making to follow when he felt an invisible force holding him in place. He opened his mouth to call for help when Nagi stepped into the room an unfocused cast to his eyes.

"I'm only going to warn you once, that only because Ran likes you." Nagi said stopping inches from Sake's face. "If you hurt him, if you play him, they will be finding parts of you for years. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Sake said not daring to piss off the teenager.

"Good," Nagi said turning to walk out of the room. A moment later Sake felt himself being released. When he entered the kitchen Ran smiled at him from where he sat at the kitchen table Nagi beside him.

"Are you ok Sake?" Ran asked around a mouthful of toast.

Sake forced himself to smile. "Just fine Red." He assured the teen and sat down at the table.

"We'll have to move in a few hours." Jei said standing in the kitchen doorway. "Crawford will be looking for us and I'm sure he knows by now Sake isn't dead. So you're going to behave while you're here."

"Got it pops." Sake said absently buttering his toast.

"And stop calling me pops." Jei growled. "I'm neither old nor your father."

"Sure pops." the teen answered, over buttering his toast.

The Irishmen rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "You are definitely your brother's sibling."

Sake snorted showing he wasn't completely oblivious. "I'm nothing like my brother. I'm worse then he was and better looking."

Across from him Ran giggled earning a genuine smile from the brunette and a scowl from Nagi. The redhead caught the scowl and wiggled gloved fingers at the telekinetic who merely looked annoyed at the other teen.

"Hey Red." Sake said remembering that Ran had his gloves even when he finally calmed down enough to go to bed. "Why do you wear those gloves even when you sleep?"

The redhead set down his piece of toast. "Because if I were to touch something bare handed I'd see everything about the person or object from its past to its future." He frowned deeply. "There's a lot of death in the world and that seems to be all I see." He shrugged. "But its ok, the gloves dampen the gift and make seeing a little more controllable."

"Oh," Sake said looked down at his toast to find it soggy from the amount of butter he spread over its surface. "My toast is limp…."

"That's not all that should be limp." Nagi muttered.

"Behave brat." Schuldich said pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"You two can shower and change once you've finished eating." Jei said then glared at the startled expressions the four gave him. "Secretly."

"Dibs!" Ran called already racing out of the kitchen for the nearest bathroom.

Schuldich blinked faintly. "I swear I gave him no sugar." He said dumping several spoonfuls in his coffee.

"I think it was because Sake was touching him with him foot." Nagi said seeming bound and determined to get him in trouble.

"I'm sitting on my feet." Sake said maneuvering to get his legs out from under him to show them. "Maybe you were playing footsies."

Nagi narrowed his eyes but looked away when Jei cleared his throat. The teen sighed, "You know what really sucks about all this?" he asked looking directly at Sake.

"What?" Sake asked half expecting the answer to be 'you'.

"Today's July first." Nagi said turning his gaze on the adults, Schuldich cursed and Jei sighed.

"What so important about today?" Sake asked confused, was there a holiday he didn't know about?

"Its not today." Schuldich said. "The fourth is his birthday. He'll be missing another birthday because of this."

"What happened last year?" Sake asked.

"He was in a coma." Jei said, "It was just after the others died, it would be another few weeks before he woke."

"Can't we still do something for him?" the brunette teen asked looking around at the dejected faces.

"Like what? Give him a head start when we have to leave again?" Nagi asked sarcastically. "In case you haven't noticed we aren't really in the position to go shopping."

Sake rolled his eyes. "Birthdays aren't just about presets." He said in exasperation. "They are about being with loved ones and friends. And if push comes to shove there's always birthday toast."

Nagi glared at the teen out of hate unwilling to give him the benefit of the doubt. He wanted Sake gone because he was no good for Ran; but he couldn't do anything about it because for some reason the redhead liked the teen.

/Nagi/ Schuldich's soft mind voice caressed the teens mind. /give him a chance will you/

/Why should I/ Nagi sent back. /Wasn't it you that told Ran to stay away from him/

/it was, when he was nothing more then a little punk/ Schuldich conceded. /but that was before he proved himself/

/Well he hasn't proven himself to me/ Nagi answered. /all this started when he appeared. I for one don't trust him/

"Showers free." Schuldich told Sake following Ran's thoughts as well as Nagi's

"Thanks," Sake said getting up from the table to search for the bathroom.

A shriek followed. "Sake!" Ran cried followed by a door slamming.

"Sorry Ran, they said the shower was free!" Sake called appearing in the kitchen doorway blushing beet red.

"Schuldich!" Ran yelled storming into the kitchen, his hair dripping wet, wrapped in a bathrobe. He stopped in front of the German and poked him in the chest, hard. "Are you trying to make me die of embarrassment?"

Schuldich smiled innocently. "Not in months." He said sweetly.

The teenager narrowed his eyes then turned on his heel gripping Sake's arm and dragged him down the hall. "If anyone needs me I'll be losing my virginity to my _boyfriend_." Ran called slamming the bedroom door shut behind them.

Sake looked positively dumbfounded. "It's that easy?" he asked then lit up. "Boyfriend? Really?"

Ran rolled his eyes already tugging on a pair of boxers then shed the robe to put on the rest of his cloths. "Of course it's not that easy Baka! Its pay back on them." He said buttoning his jeans and secured it with a belt. "And yes you're my boyfriend. Why don't you want to be?"

"Are you kidding?" Sake asked, "Any guy would fall over himself for the honor of dating you. Kami- Sama your beautiful Red, intelligent, not one to take any crap. You're family's a little paranoid, but who's isn't?"

Ran shook his head and smiled running a towel through his hair. "I'll show you where the shower is, you can borrow my cloths, you're just as lean as me, and as you can see I have to wear a belt."

"I still think you're too thin." Sake said. "One-five is not a healthy weight."

Ran shrugged. "I wasn't very big to begin with then with the coma and therapy I kinda lost my body fat, plus I'm not that into fatty foods." He shrugged again. "Schu can get me to eat a fatty stake once in a while. He keeps threatening a reverse liposuction."

Sake shook his head with a smile. "So they really_ do_ care."

"Sometimes too much," Ran said smiling fondly. "Once they take someone into their fold they do everything in their power to make sure they are safe. I mean if Crawford hadn't of hurt Nagi he's probably still be welcome. As it is I'm sure he has some Esset cronies helping him now."

Sake frowned. "Why would he be involved with Esset?" he asked.

"Because he used to work for Esset, before the Elders were killed." Ran explained.

"Did you work for Esset?" Sake asked suddenly very interested.

"The redhead shook his head. " No, I was with Kritiker." He frowned, "What dose it matter Sake?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "Do you know Fujimiya Aya?"

Now Ran looked really confused. "That was my sister…how did you know her name?"

"Fujimiya Ran…." Sake muttered. "I get it now. I know who wants you dead."

"How do you know that?" Ran asked put on guard.

"Because I used to work for them." Sake admitted.

Ran's eyes widened and he backed away a step. "What?" he whispered.

"I worked for Lenix Corp. for two years, until the former director died." Sake explained making no move to comfort the redhead. "Then some psycho took over. He started talking about sacrificing some scared child to the Nine Gods. I told my contact, an agent placed in Kritiker under the old director; he told me they were moving to stop it. So I left and went into hiding. I never heard from my contact again, but the world didn't end so I assumed everything was alright…."

"Who was your contact?" Ran asked dreading the answer.

"A guy named Kudou." Sake answered.

"Kudou Yohji?" Ran asked wearily.

The brunette nodded.

"Look Ran, I don't work for them anymore. There weren't any pictures so I didn't know who you were. My brother really is Hidaka Ken and if I had my bag I would prove it." Sake sighed leaning heavily on the wall. "I'm sorry your sister died, I'm even sorrier to have worked for the man who wants you dead, but I swear I didn't know who you were when I met you and I didn't lie when I said I love you."

"You never said you love me." Ran said looking a little less skeptical.

"Oh," Sake said softly. "That must have been only in my head. Please tell me what I can do to make you believe me?"

The redhead contemplated that for a moment then carefully slid off a glove. He rubbed his fingers together to ease the sensitivity of his nerves then walked up to the brunette slowly. Lifting his gloveless hands he lightly brushed his fingers from the brunette's temple down the side of his face until his hand cupped Sake's chin. He held still breathing in and out with deliberate slowness to keep calm. His mind filled with images; pictures of the brunette with an older boy teaching him soccer. Family gathering and other childhood things. Here and there was a fight at school or a parent's fight. Ken's betrayal that nearly destroyed the family, Ken's first death, their parents death in an accident he was apart of. The time on the streets; being picked up by Lenix Corp. and the elderly director that only wanted a better Japan. Talking to Yohji about nothing over the phone and computer when all he needed was someone to talk to close to his age. The director that follow and his plans to destroy the world hidden in a plan to make it better. Sake's defect and life on the streets. Seeing Ran for the first time and the strange voice in his ear telling him to stop the beautiful redhead. His encounter with Crawford and escaped only to be captured again. The flask of protectiveness and love for Ran when Sake figured out Lenix Corp. wanted to kill him.

The willingness to sacrifice himself to prevent that.

Ran slowly let go backing away a step to catch his bearings. He stalled himself long enough to put back on the glove then met the brunette's eyes. "I believe you." he said softly.

Sake nodded then tackled the redhead to the floor. A moment later the window shattered sending glass shrapnel flying everywhere. Ran lay under Sake's body shield from the debris and able to see the heavily armed man step into the room.

/Schuldich they found us/ Ran called out squirming under the body on top of him. Sake had been hit by a piece of the window ceil presumably knocked out and dead weight Ran couldn't lift.

"And I was just going to kill him." The man said aiming his weapon at the back of Sake's head. "But he just landed in my good graces. Though I'm sure his intentions were to save you."

Ran stared at the man wide eyes still struggling to at least wake the brunette and wondering why no one was coming to his rescue.

"Don't worry about your friends little one, they are being dispatched as we speak." The man said kicking Sake off of the frightened teenager. "And don't try to burn me brat, we know what gifts you have."

Ran sat up itching to do something in retaliation but knew the gifts weren't as reliable as he wished they were yet and the man might hurt Sake. "Swear you wont hurt them and I will come compliantly."

"I don't negotiate with targets." The man said aiming a different weapon at the redhead. "Get up,"

"Promise you won't hurt them," Ran insisted. "If you kill them there's no reason for me to cooperate."

The man growled and took out a walkie-talkie. "Dispatch but don't kill, I have the sacrifice." He ordered, "Now get your ass up. No more negotiations."

Ran slowly stood glancing down at Sake. The man grabbed his arm leading him from the room toward the front door. Other armed men were in the main apartment, Jei was in the hall slumped down with a dart in his neck, Nagi was in the kitchen bruised but breathing Schuldich was being held in place by a man threatening to kill Nagi if he moved. The German gave Ran an apologetic look before he was struck knocking him unconscious.

"This is wrong." Another man said from the open door way his demeanor and casual outlook contradicting his statement.

Ran's eyes widened recognizing the man instantly. "Yohji?"

"Hey chibi," the blond said glaring at the redheads captor.

"Mr. Farlion doesn't care what you think Kudou." The other man snapped. "You're only alive because he needs a place holder with the Board."

"I'm not a place holder asshole." Yohji growled. "But you wouldn't know that being a lowly retriever."

"Fuck off; what are you doing here anyway?" the man asked squeezing Ran's arm until the teen cried out.

"I'm here to escort the sacrifice." The blond said taking a drag un-holstering his gun as he did so. "Mr. Farlion can't afford another stall in his plans. It's been a year since the first attempt, he can't wait another."

"Fine," the man said pushing Ran into Yohji arms. "Take the brat."

"Thank you." Yohji said casually taking a drag with one hand and shot the man between the eyes with the other. "Your services are no longer needed."

Ran squeezed his eyes shut wrapping his arms around the blond despite the obvious betrayal.

"Don't worry Chibi." Yohji said wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "You don't have to die." he turned to another armed man. "Go get Sake and Nagi, they will be joining us."

"Yes sir." The man said with a smart salute barking orders to the others.

Yohji nodded grounding out his cigarette with his boot. "Come on Chibi, I have orders."

Ran followed subdued. Sake and Nagi were placed in the car with them on either side of the redhead with Yohji sitting across from them in the limo seat. Ran curled next to Sake resting his head on the brunette's chest.

"You know I never know how much he looks like Ken." Yohji said sitting back leisurely. "You know Aya, I'd let you go; but I don't have the power to at the moment. Farlion is bent on sacrificing you before the fourth, before your birthday."

"Why?" Ran asked softly.

"Because if he doesn't I get seniority on the board and his plans will be stopped." Yohji said. "Bit since I can't stall now that they have you he'll probably make sure the sacrifice is tonight."

"I don't want to die." the teen said softly curling around Sake hoping for protection.

"I'm sorry Aya; there is nothing I can do." Yohji said.

"Then who can?" Ran asked feeling the brunette rouse.

"No one except Farlion." The blond answered.

"Farlion what?" Sake asked shaking his head as he wrapped arms around Ran. He blinked several times and focused on the blond. "Oh the sacrifice."

"How long have you known Sake?" Yohji asked not liking one bit how the redhead was clutching to the former top agent.

"Well I knew Ran here is the sacrifice about thirty seconds before I was knocked out." Sake said shifting to touch the back of his head. "Which brings me to the valid question Kudou, betrayal, or simply no choice in the matter?"

"Well let's see." Yohji said tipping his head back in thought. "I was betrayed and as I was telling Aya, if Farlion had just found him three days later I could do something. But I cant until after he's seventeen."

"Well doesn't that just suck?" Sake said sarcastically. "So what do we do to still as long as possible?"

"You could escape but Farlion would kill you and Nagi." Yohji said. "You could claim your seat on the board but you'd have to be eighteen and that only works for so long."

"I am eighteen." Sake said. "My birthday was last month."

"That would give up at least a day." Yohji said taping out another cigarette.

"What about purity?" Ran asked a soft blush shading his features. "Dose it matter if I'm a virgin or not?"

"No idea," Yohji said searching for his lighter. "It would only matter on which spell is used, but it might not."

Ran leaned over touching his finger to the tip of the cigarette. A second later it lit faring to life and letting off a toxic smoke.

Yohji plucked the cigarette from his lips staring at the redhead in shock. "That however might make a big difference."

Ran raised an eyebrow. "Why would that make a difference?"

"They have to test your blood first." Yohji said. "Where here."

Sake already knew what was there but leaned over so Ran could see the compound. The redhead swallowed hard. "That's a fortress."

888

Crawford casually walked into the apartment gun drawn least someone try to surprise him. He knew Jei and Schuldich were still here franticly searching for some clue as to where the teenagers were taken.

"You won't find them." Crawford said from the kitchen doorway. "He will be dead before you find them."

"Fuck off Crawfish." Schuldich said looking over the map laid out on the table.

"I know where they are." Crawford continued calmly cleaning his glasses.

Two sets of eyes turned to look at him. "And you're what? Going to tell us out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Of course not." Crawford said replacing his glasses. "You know what I want."

Jei narrowed his eyes. "You aren't getting any of them."

The American shrugged. "Have it your way then." He said turning to leave. "The sacrifice is in two hours."

From the hall he listened to the two argue, first over giving in, then over which one to let him have though they know which one he wanted. Crawford smiled, he knew there was a reason he always wanted the redhead kitten.

888

"Ah Yohji, you have brought me my sacrifice, and here I thought you'd betrayed me." Farlion greeted with a smile. He hugged the blond in a brotherly manner. "And you brought me the traitor and a new pet how joyous."

"Farlion," Yohji said neutrally regarding the man with hostility. "Sake is here to claim his seat on the board; he is still entitled to it."

"Oh," Farlion said running his hand over short black hair. "You haven't heard the board doesn't exist anymore."

"What do you mean?" Yohji asked narrowing his eyes.

"The board had been eliminated," Farlion said pleasantly. "Aren't you glad you weren't on the board?"

"What?" Yohji exclaimed in surprise. "You can't just do that! The board was made so no one person could have absolute power!"

"Exactly," Farlion said nodding. "Can you believe they were going to vote against me? And here you are bringing me my sacrifice, I'm so happy I didn't kill you!"

Yohji frowned glancing at the three teens, Nagi and Sake looked about ready to try something even at the cost of their lives; Ran merely had given up.

"Now," Farlion said clapping his hands. "Escort those two somewhere they can watch the sacrifice is in an hour." He said grabbing the redhead's upper arm and dragged him away.

"Sorry guys." Yohji said to the remaining teens.

"How did you stop the sacrifice the first time?" Sake asked softly.

Yohji took a deep breath. "We didn't really, the girl was switched with another, and then we died."

"That's comforting." Sake answered.

"Yohji this isn't the same ritual, why dose he still need Ran?" Nagi asked softly.

"There was some prophecy having to do with Ran's birth." Yohji said. "I don't know the details."

"How could we find out?" Sake asked not looking forward to seeing his boyfriend die.

"There should be something in the database." The blond answer already starting to head for the elevators. "Let's go find out."

88

Ran squirmed uselessly as he was tied to the Alter, his arms above his head and his bare feet to the other side. Thankfully he was still clothed only Schuldich's jacket had been removed leaving him in gloves, shirt, and jeans. A thin band around his wrist prevented him from using his gifts and made him feel funny. The thin cord that bound him hummed with power stretching only enough to allow slight movement.

"Don't struggle too much little one." Farlion said patting the teen on the head. "I need you awake and strong for the ritual."

"Why?" Ran asked testing the bindings on his feet. "You're just going to kill me anyway."

Farlion laughed "Who told you that?" he asked giving into the urge to run his fingers through the soft red hair. "I need you alive with a functioning mind for the ritual. The nine gods need a body and they will need your gifts to rule. They will be very happy with your body, you are very beautiful. Maybe too thin, but that can be changed easily."

Ran cringed away from the hand that moved to skim over his body. "You're insane; you're going to summon this god and expect to live? You're going to destroy this world and everyone in it including yourself!"

Farlion laughed again. "Oh, my dear boy, the nine gods want humans to live. How better to rule them?"

"I'll fight you." Ran said weakly.

Farlion smiled leaning in close to the teen. "Go ahead and try, once the ritual starts you won't be able to fight me anymore."

Ran spat in his face then turned on his side as the bindings allowed that much movement. Farlion wiped his face and walked away leaving the teen in the dim room unguarded. He didn't need guards no one would be able to free the boy now.

88

'_Child of power, born of change, mistaken to lead the way_

_Child of death, born to live, revived to make them pay_

_Child of hope, born of youth, chosen from that which lay_

_Child of life, born too pure, given to the world today.'_

"What dose that mean?" Nagi asked making a print out for later study.

"It's what Farlion used to determine Ran is the one to sacrifice." Yohji said searching for other files on the subject. "Most of it doesn't make sense, but prophecies tend to be subject to interpretation."

"How can you see that referring to Red?" Sake asked looking over Nagi's shoulder to read the lines.

"Break the lines down," Yohji said taking the paper and pointed out each phrase. "'Child of power', that could be Ran or Nagi; 'born of change', Ran is an albino that's a first generation mutation. ' Mistaken to lead the way' he was mistaken for an adult and order to lead Weiss."

"'Child of death' an assassin again that could be me or Ran," Nagi said taking the paper once again. "Hmm…'born to live,' again both of us, we survived things we shouldn't have. ' revived to make them pay' I don't understand that one."

"Little known fact," Yohji said turning to the computer. "Ran died in the hospital for thirty seconds when his house exploded. He was quickly revived and a week later he was a Kritiker agent."

"'Child of hope?'" Sake questioned.

"Ran held onto the hope his sister would wake I kept him going." Yohji supplied. 'Born of youth' the Elders mistook her for unageing since they got the ages wrong. 'chosen from that which lay' she was in a coma until she died."

"Then the last line?" Sake asked. "'Child of life', Ran survived the fall; 'born too pure', well he's a virgin and think he's pretty innocent for all that he's been through."

"I agree," Yohji said. "The last phrase, 'given to the world today' must mean the sacrifice. He'll be sacrificed which will bring the end of the world."

"That doesn't seem right." Nagi said frowning. "Why go through the trouble just to end the world?"

"Because they aren't." Sake said pushing Yohji aside to type a series of commands. "The ritual the Elders were doing wasn't ending the world. It was a summoning spell. Ran's gifted, he would be easily possessed. Farlion isn't going to kill him, the sacrifice isn't of the body; it's of the soul."

"Rituals like that are irreversible." Yohji said sadly. "Once it's completed we'll have to kill the body."

"Let's not have to shale we?" Sake said stopping his typing. "That's odd."

"What is?" Nagi asked leaning over the brunettes shoulder to see.

"This is a movement order from Moscow." Sake said printing the page. "According to this Farlion ordered two subjects shipped to Moscow yesterday."

"Who are the subjects?" Yohji asked.

"Tsukiyono Omi and Hidaka Ken, both alive." Sake said eyes wide.

"But that's impossible!" Nagi blurted. "There were bodies found, both of them were reported dead!"

"I was reported dead as well." Yohji pointed out. "I'm alive; it goes to show they would be too."

"But-" Nagi started to protest biting his lip.

"But what?" Yohji asked turning his full attention on the teen. "If it's important we need to know."

Nagi bit his lip. "Ran's been hearing Ken, and Jei saw him. Both of them show symptoms of being able to commune with the dead."

"I've heard him too." Sake said worriedly. "He let me to Ran."

"Then he's in a coma or you haven't been talking to Ken at all but something that they want you to think it's him." Yohji said logically.

"Oh, but they have been talking to me." A familiar voice said from behind them.

888

Ran woke from a light doze to the sound of people entering the small chamber. Once again on his back he turned enough to see the robed figures all with candles in their hands. They first row began chanting followed a moment later by the next then the rest as the rows settled. He could feel the rising of power and started struggling with his bonds first tugging one limb then another.

Farlion appeared then carrying a ceremonial staff in one hand a jeweled sword in the other. The moment he stepped onto the platform where the alter was the chanting stopped. The man didn't waste any time with elaborate speeches or words to Ran, he simply began the ceremony.

Ran whimpered struggling fatally with the bonds; he could feel the air closing around him smothering him. As the power rose the chanting started again, the staff was raised above Farlion's head it's tip glowing with an eerie light. Then slowly it was lowered to Ran's head until the tip touched his lips. He gasped forcefully feeling something enter him taking place of something he knew was suppose to be there.

Again the staff was raised and lowered and again Ran felt something enter him and apart of him leave. By the seventh time his struggles had stopped his body too overwhelmed by the things taking possession of him. Slowly killing him.

The staff was lowered again and as Ran watched he knew he was already dead.

88

Sake ran down the corridor four people right behind him, Jei, Schuldich, and Crawford meeting them halfway.

"Feels like old times." Yohji said running in step with the German. "How bout a kiss?"

"How about we save the world first." Jei asked sarcastically.

"I like you better when you were crazy." Yohji pouted.

Sake skidded to a halt in front of the doors to the antechamber and turned to glare for a moment then slipped inside. The ceremony had already started and from the looks of it was almost complete. They were only going to have one shot at this.

The brunette pulled the rifle from his shoulder, made sure safety was off and took aim; next to him Schuldich did the same. He followed the movement carefully as the staff was raised ready to be brought down again, and then fired systematically with the German.

The crystal tip of the staff exploded and Farlion went down. Ran screamed.

"Shit," his twin said from beside him. "That was the tenth stroke, to bind the gods." Then vaulted over the railing.

"Ken!" Omi shouted.

"What dose that mean?" Jei asked.

"It means we have one chance to banish them without killing the body." Sake said aiming another shot just in case.

"What about the soul?" Yohji asked.

"I don't know." Sake said putting his fingers on the trigger. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and fired.

888

Ran blinked faintly turning to face the sound of a steady beeping that woke him vaguely he recognized the look of a heart monitor as his eyes focused, but couldn't remember why he was in a hospital. The last thing he remembered was feeling his soul being ripped from his body then a pain flared in his shoulder that jolted him back.

He assumed the ritual had failed since he was in full possession of his body. From the mild murmurs of other people's thoughts around him he also knew someone gifted had rescued him. But who? He really hadn't expected to be rescued.

The door opened. "Hey kiddo." Jei said smiling, a teddy bear half hidden behind his back. "We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake."

"Jei?" Ran asked coughing slightly when his throat protested.

The Irishmen sat the bear on the bed and poured Ran a glass of water. "The nurses are only letting me in for now, but the others will be able to stop by soon."

"What happened?" Ran asked gratefully taking the cool water and sat up a little to drink his shoulder protesting.

"Sake shot you?" Jei said. "He couldn't take the chance that you could come back if it meant the end of the world. Fortunately for you he couldn't look and missed. Now he won't stop morning that you won't went to be his boyfriend anymore."

The teen blinked. "Sake shot me? Intentionally?"

Jei nodded. "Look at it this way. He might have shot you but he saved your life in the process."

"Why do you say that?" Ran asked.

"Because when he shot you, you screamed which made Ken hesitate long enough for your soul to return and banish the nine gods." Jei explained happily. He picked up the teddy bear. "Look what I got you in this gift shop!"

The redhead took the toy and held it against his chest with his good arm. "Jei?" he asked wanting to know one important thing. "Did I miss my birthday again?"

End Part Four

8888

A/N: sorry this took so long, i kept forgetting to update. Just one more to go then one to the sequel which i'm not even half way finished with yet. maybe if you all ask nicely i'll add in a teaser!

please R&R, even if i dont get a chance to respond i always read my reviews


	5. Epilogue

Angels in Heaven

Epilogue

It was a fine summer's day with perfect weather for basking in the sun and playing on the beach. Schuldich and Yohji lounged on a large blanket taking the time to get a tan and watch the beach bunnies. Jei and Ken went surfing to pass the time. The four teenagers chased each other around with water guns along the shore line. Crawford was conveniently in jail for soliciting a minor in a country with very strict laws.

All was good.

No one tried to kill them or kidnap one of them. The small coastal town was a safe place for the gifted were a flower shop owner did nothing more then sell flowers.

Ran had recovered nicely the move to a new place had done him good. He had forgiven Sake and now they were an inseparable couple only allowed to share a bed because the four adults couldn't find a good argument against it. Besides, he slept better with someone there. Jei was still his adopted father though Ken had argued he had custody first if only by default and not on paper. They were still arguing, but also sleeping together so the fighting was more for the makeup sex then who has claim to one kid.

Nagi had been jealous of Ran and Sake for a while until Omi shyly kissed him on the cheek and asked him out. Everyone thought it was cute and Nagi stopped giving Sake a hard time.

"Hey Schu," Ran panted running up to the two playboys a smile softening his features. "Can we go to the pier?" he asked absently clicking his tongue ring against his teeth.

"For what?" Schuldich asked in charge of the teens while Jei and Ken surfed.

"Ice cream." Ran said waving his hand at the other three. "Omi and Sake said they sell new flavors on Saturdays."

Schuldich and Yohji exchanged glances the blond shrugging faintly. "I don't see why not." The German finally said. "Just don't leave the pier unless you're coming back."

Ran smiled brightly. "Cool," he said turning to run back. "Thank you!"

The change had been real good for Ran. He asked more his age even when in public. The tongue ring was his way of brining back some of the youth he had been denied that Jei and Ken had actually allowed. He had gained the weight he had lost back so now he was just thin not dangerously skin and bones.

Sometimes though the redhead sat at the window seat in his bedroom staring out at the ocean. He would seem depressed then as if he knew he was missing something. When questioned he would shrug and smile then go back to watching the water as if nothing was wrong.

They knew, deep down, that Ran had lost something that day in July. Be it soul or innocence, he had lost a part of himself that would never return and it was at those times he felt it most.

It was at those times Ran would hear a soft whisper of his name and feel a tickle on his nose. Those times he found Ken leaning in the doorway a secret smile on his face. He knew what the redhead had lost though he would never say.

They both had died then came back bringing something with them and left something behind. Both had connected in a way on one could understand and at the same time all of them had connected in one way or another.

Ran stopped halfway back to his friends and looked out at the water. The ocean surf lapped against the shore at his feet. Out in the waves several people could be seen on boards riding the waves with ease. He looked beyond that, past the waves and water to something only he could see and listened to something only he could hear.

"Hey love." Sake said softly stopping beside the redhead slipping an arm around the slim waist. "Whatcha lookin at?"

Ran turned and smiled. "Absolutely nothing." He said honestly. "And absolutely everything."

Sake smiled leaning in to kiss the redhead. "You know I like you at this weight, you fit just right."

The younger teen scrunched his nose playfully and poked the brunette in the side. "I'll race you to the pier." He said and took off running across the sand Sake following close behind.

Owari

Angels in Heaven

The End


End file.
